Negotiate with Love?
by Samantha0301
Summary: Bella is a negotiator in the police department. She doesn't understand why she always encounter with Edward Cullen, the last person she wants to see. Pls R&R. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi, everyone. This is my first fanfic. I hope all of you will like it. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight or any characters in the book.**

**BPOV**

I was driving to the Anderson's house, with a double espresso in my hand. I was sent here to deal with some nuts holding a gun to their families, threatening to kill them all if the police moved one step closer. I knew most of them were just blanks, but I had seen some of them were real deal. I had seen one case. A robbery in the bank downtown. One of them robbers shot an innocent old lady when one of the SWAT members walked too close to the bank entrance.

My team would be off the shift at 4 in the morning. This would me my last night standby overnight. My boss, Mr. Banner, got the call at 3:50. He gave me an apologetic look before handed me the slip. He sent me and my colleague, Jessica Stanley. It's not that I didn't like her; it was she was too inexperienced and she couldn't deal with stress. I didn't understand how she passed the stress test. My boss must be out of his mind that he actually hired her.

'Oh my god, it's my first case working with you. You know, the previous cases I worked were the bank robberies. This is my first domestic case. Bella, if you need anything, just tell me. I will get them ready.' Jessica kept talking and wouldn't shut up. I was getting more and more annoyed. This would affect my performance. So I stopped the car abruptly and turned to her. She stopped talking.

'Jessica, I know you are very excited. But I need you to zip your mouth now. If you say one word without my permission, then kiss your negotiator dream goodbye. Clear?' I said sternly.

'Crystal.' She bobbed her head vigorously. So I kept my eyes out the windshield.

According to the record my boss gave me, there was 33-years-old father, James Anderson, 30-years-old mother, Camille Anderson, 9-years old son, Danny Anderson, and 3-years-old daughter, Sasha Anderson. Camille had a depression record, while James was clean. The situation was the father had a gun, threatening he would kill his family. He hadn't made any requirements yet. Most of the requirements in domestic cases, they wanted the custody of the children, or simply attention.

I pulled over at a house. I took my laptop, legal pad and the necessary stationary. Jessica was holding a briefcase. I had my ID and my badge on my belt. I flashed my ID to the uniform outside the yellow line.

'Who's in charge here?'

'It's Det. Edward Cullen.'

'Thank you.' I smiled to him. Edward Cullen? The Cold-hearted Cullen? It would be a long day. I had worked with him before. I almost failed my job, just because of him. He was a total jerk, in my opinion. I just didn't understand why every female in the station would fall for his face. I would like to see what would happened if his no longer had his pretty face.

'It must your lucky day, Bella.' Jessica sounded so excited.

I held up my index finger to Jessica. 'For one, don't call my Bella at the scene. It's Det. Swan to you and to everyone. For two, you violate my rules. And for last, why it's my lucky day?'

'I am sorry, Det. Swan. You got to work with Ed… I mean Det. Cullen. It's lucky, you know. To be close to him.' She was under stress. I had to send her back. I made a mental note to send her to another department with less stress.

I spotted Cullen, the one with bronze hair. He was wearing a white shirt, a black tie and a black leather jacket.

'Det. Cullen?' I called out.

He turned around. 'Det. Swan. Nice to see you again.'

'Well, it's not so nice for me. This is my colleague, Jessica Stanley.'

'Oh my god. Finally I can meet you in person. I am Jessica Stanley.' She was hyper.

'What do we have here, Cullen?'

'It's Edward. At 3:30, a neighbor was waked up by the family. She said they fighting very loud. She swore that she even heard gun shots. When the uniform arrived and knocked on the door, the man was furious and refused to open the door. He even shot the door. He called for back up. That's when he heard a woman and some children crying. Then we call your team. And here we are. Do you need anything ready for you, Isabella?'

'It's Det. Swan to you, Cullen. And no, I don't need anything ready for me. Thank you.' I glared him.

'Okay.'

'Did you send anyone to put through the direct line phone in the house? And can you confirm how many people are there, how many of them are female adults, male adults, kids? Do the hostages have any special medical needs?' I shot several questions to him.

'Yes, we already set up the phone and SWAT had put it at the front door. He didn't come out and take it. There is one female adult, Camille Anderson. One male adult, James Anderson. He is the one with a gun.'

'Sorry to interrupt. What kind of gun? A pistol or other weapon?'

'Well, according to Officer McDonald, it is a pistol. Back to your pervious question, there are also two kids, Danny and Sasha. The hostages have no special medical needs so far. Neither of them is on medication.' Well, he definitely had the potential to be one of us, at least had the potential to replace Jessica.

'What about Camille? According to the file, she has depression.'

'Yes. But the doctor stopped her medication two months ago.'

'That's impressive, Det. Cullen. Can I have a vest?' he asked one of his men to take it for me. I took out a legal pad and a pen. I placed the things on top of a cruiser.

'Are you sure you don't need a table or something? I can arrange it.' Edward offered and handed me the vest.

'Nah, thanks.' I put the vest on.

'What's your plan?'

'Well, at least, I have to make him to take the phone into the house, right? And would you mind telling the SWAT that I take over here and I am the commander. No body shoots anyone without my command. No one died today. ' I didn't wait for his answer and started walking to the house.

I banged on the door. 'Mr. Anderson? James? I am Det. Isabella Swan. I am here to help you.'

'No, you are not helping me. You are just trying to take my children away from me.'I assumed it was James who answered me. I heard a girl cried.

'James, there is a phone at the door. I want you listen to me very carefully. Now I will back off about 3 meters.' I started to back away from the door. I stepped on my heels quite hard so that people inside the house would hear my footsteps. 'I am asking you to come out to take the phone. I have my hands in the air.' I slowly raised my hands in the air and placed them at the back of my head. The door opened slowly. A man poked his head around the door. He bent down and picked up the phone.

'This is position 1. I got a clear view on him. I can take a clear shot. On the command.' That must be the sniper around the house. I didn't answer.

About 30 seconds later, 'no one take the shot. Det. Swan is in command.' Edward's voice came through the earpiece.

'James?' I called. He nodded. 'Look, the phone will ring when I pick up the speaker outside the house, or if you want to talk to me, just pick up the phone.' I pointed at the direction of my back, 'we can talk and get a way out of this, okay? No body will die or hurt today.' He went back to the house and I ran back to the command center.

'What the hell?' I couldn't help myself but snapped Edward. 'That was close. I thought I told you to tell them I am in command. No one take the shot without through me.'

'Well, I told them.' Edward said coldly.

'That's different. He almost died.' I sighed and focused on my job. At least I could get him take the phone. I picked up the speaker and placed on my ear. James picked up by the second ring.

'James? This is Det. Isabella Swan. We have just met. You may call me Bella.'

'Bella?'

'Yes. Do you need anything? Food? Drinks? Or a doctor or something?'

'No, everyone is fine.'

'James, can you tell what happened?'

He didn't answer. I wrote 'unplanned?' on my writing pad.

'James?' he hung up. I stared at the phone for a while. 'Hey Jessica, find out everything about this family. There must be motives. He said that we are going to take his kids away from him. May be that is a breakthrough point. I want you to start with this first.'

'Okay.' Then she walked away.

'So, did she keep talking around you? Saying you is so gorgeous and so handsome?'

He chuckled. 'Yeah. She won't shut her mouth up. Why the hell did you take her and why is she in your unit? I thought your unit is the best.'

'We are. But my boss maybe out of his mind and hire her.' Then there was a gun shot. I quickly picked up the phone. I tapped my feet impatiently.

It seemed like it had been ages before someone picked up the phone.

'James? It's Bella speaking.'

'I want food and some water.' I could hear someone crying.

'James, is there anyone got hurt? I heard a gun shot. Did anyone get shot?'

'No, just send the food and the water.'

'No, James. Before I send any food in, I want to make sure everyone is fine. It would be nice and helping if you could put your wife or you son on phone.' I wrote 'get pizza and some water' and tucked Edward in his arm. He read it and ran away to get someone to buy the food.

'Hello?' It was a little boy.

'Hi. My name is Bella. What's your name?'

'Danny.'

'Okay, Danny. Are you alright? It's your mum and your sister alright? Did anyone get shot?'

'No, we are alright. Can you get us out?'

'Of course…'

'Now the food and water.' James shouted at the phone.

'James, I already had someone to get you the food. Is pizza alright for you?'

'Yes.' Then he hung up.

'Det. Swan. I got something. James Anderson, 33. He is currently out of job. According to his former employers, James has a very serious gambling problem. He always has no money in his pocket. Danny has no lunch money all the time. One of the teachers in Danny's school reported him. The judge has given out the order if he can't find a job that could feed his kids properly, and then his kids would be taken away.'

'When's the dead line?'

'Today.' No wonder.

'Which judge give out the order?'

'Judge Malcolm.'

'Put me through.' Then she walked away.

'The pizzas arrive.' Edward called out.

'Thanks,' I picked up the phone but Edward put his hand over mine and stopped me.

'I think we should get this finished as soon as possible. You are making this harder and harder for everyone. Get him walks out of that damn door and let my men takes him out.'

'Det. Cullen, it is my job to get everyone out of these kinds of situations without getting hurt. No one dies today. Take away your hand. Let me do my job and get everyone on their bed. I know it's hard for everyone, including me. But this is my job. Are we clear?' He nodded slowly. So I picked up the phone. Someone picked up after two seconds.

'Now what is it?'

'James, it is Bella. The food is here. I will bring the food to you. So don't shot.'

'Okay.' I took a eavesdrop bug and placed it in the pizza box. I taped it under the box so that James wouldn't find it so easily. I put on the vest.

'Jessica?' I called.

'Yes, Det. Swan?'

'Did you contact the judge yet?'

'I am trying. Please give me more time.'

'There is no 'more time' in the dictionary of a negotiator. Either you can reach him, or you failed. You are lucky I am delivering the pizza to buy us more time. Don't ask me to give you more time in the next case.' Again, I didn't wait for her answer. I took the pizza boxes and the water with me.

I placed them at the door. I banged the door.

'James? It's me, Bella. I delivered your food.' The door swung open.

'Bella, can you take Sasha? I don't want her to see me loose control.'

'Okay. But promise me you won't hurt Danny or Camille. Promise?'

'Promise.' I pushed the food into the house. He slammed the door. I sighed.

**EPOV**

She was harsh to Jessica. Maybe this was good to her. From what I saw, she couldn't handle the stress properly.

I watched her walked to the house. I was worried about her and I didn't know why. I never had this kind of feelings to any other detectives. That's why they all called me 'The Cold –hearted Cullen'. Then I saw there was a little girl came out of the house. It was Sasha. Why would he let her go? This would give him more bargain chip. I motioned one of the SWAT members to go up and get Bella and the girl.

'What is he thinking?' I asked when Bella came back.

'He didn't want Sasha saw him losing control.'

'Will he hurt Danny and Camille?'

'He said he won't.'

'And you don't believe him?'

'Look, he holds a gun to his wife and his son. I don't know how far he would go.'

'Be…' Bella shot Jessica a glare. 'Det. Swan, the judge is on the phone.' She handed her a wireless phone. She put the phone call on speaker. I glanced at her writing pad. It said _#1_ _postpone the deadline for James. #2 talk sense into him and get him to get some help on his gambling problem._

'Judge Malcolm? It is Det. Isabella Swan. I am sorry to wake you up at such time. But I have a situation here.'

'I heard. It's about the Anderson kids. What do you want me to do?'

'I want you to postpone the deadline of the job hunt for Mr. Anderson.'

'I already give him half a year. I don't know how long will his kids hold.'

'I know. I can talk some sense in him and persuade him to get some help on his gambling problem. Now my first priority is to get everyone out of that house, but I need some bargain chips. I already got his daughter out. I only have Camille, Danny and James himself. Please help me, judge.'

* * *

**So what do you think? please review. hope you like it!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

The judge didn't answer right away. It seemed it took ages before he made a decision.

'Okay, I will postpone the deadline. It's only because you are the best, Det. Swan. I will sign you a paper and send it to you right away.'

I walked away and spotted Andrew Green. 'Hey, Green,' I called. 'Go to Judge Malcolm's place and pick his assistance up. He will sign a paper for us.' Then I went back to Bella.

'Thank you very much, Judge Malcolm.' Bella said in a very excited tone. I was happy for her. Judge Malcolm was a respectful judge among us.

'How are the hostage and James?'

'They are fine. James said sorry over and over.' Bella was staring at the computer monitor. I studied Bella's profile. She had a straight nose, full lips, which was very inviting. Her face determined. My heart raced a little as I stared at her face.

'Det. Cullen?' I turned and saw a girl with strawberry blond hair smiling to me.

'Yes I am. What can I help you?'

'I am Tanya Denali. I am delivering the judge's order.' She held out her hand, but I didn't take it. I wasn't interest in her.

'I thought the order was for me, Miss Denali.' Bella spoke up. Her voice full of annoyance.

**BPOV**

'I thought the order was for me, Miss Denali.' I spoke up when she held up her hand to Edward. She just thought that Edward was a piece of meat. I could see that Edward wasn't interest in her. She was practically stripped him naked with her eyes.

'And you are?' She glared at me because I interrupted her 'moment' with Edward, while Edward mouthed 'thanks you' at me.

'I am Det. Swan. I am the one who ask Judge Malcolm to sign the paper.' She fished out the paper and shoved the paper to me.

'Thank you, Miss Denali. Have a nice day.'

'Thank you, Be… Det. Swan.'

'Now you own me.' I walked away and picked up the phone.

'Bella?'

'Yes, it's Bella, James. Look, I persuade the judge to give you more time on job hunting. Danny and Sasha won't be taken.'

'Thank you, Bella. How can I return this favor?'

'James, there is a way to return this favor. You can return me this favor by walking out of your house without your gun. Can you do that?'

'Where is Sasha?'

'She is with me. She is perfectly safe. James, if you walk out of the house, she will come back to you. Same as Danny and Camille. Walk out of the house.'

'Okay, but no those guys with guns at my door steps.'

'I promise. I will be the one at your door steps, and no gun. There will be another detective with me. He will take Sasha with him. Three of us will be at your door steps. It's that okay for you?'

'Okay. What is his name?'

'Det. Edward Cullen. He will take Sasha with him.'

'Okay.'

'I need you to listen to me very carefully and follow what I say closely. After I hang up, I will knock on your door. I want you to answer the door, with Danny and Camille at your back. I want you to put up both your hands in the air. Can you do it?'

'Of course.'

'I will hang up the phone now. Get ready.' I hung up the phone. I put on my vest and disarmed myself. 'Cullen, you go and take Sasha, put on a vest and disarm yourself.'

I picked up a talkie. 'Snipers, hold your position. No one fire without my words.'

'I am ready.' I couldn't help myself but scanned Edward from head to toe. Sasha was at his side.

'Okay. Here's the plan. You and Sasha stand at the bottom of the steps. I will be the one knocking on the door. Clear?'

'Yes. Let's move.'

I knocked on the door. 'James? It's me, Bella.' The door swung open. James put his hands in the sir slowly, with Camille and Danny. 'Okay. Now walk out of the house slowly. Det. Cullen and Sasha are waiting for you.' I smiled at him.

'Thank you, Bella. You saved all of us.' I nodded.

'Daddy!' Sasha was holding Edward's leg. She stuck her head from behind. James and Camille ran to Sasha and hugged her. I waved the paramedics so Danny, Camille and James could be taken care.

I walked to Edward. 'Well, as you are the one who is in charge here. Will you arrest James and press charges against him?'

'I have to finish my job…'

'You are cold-blooded.' I snapped him. 'The Cold-hearted Cullen suits you.'

'Don't interrupt me. Camille can drop all the charges against him.' I stared at Edward. 'Come with me and explain this to the Andersons.'

I followed Edward. 'James, I sorry about this. We have to arrest you.'

'For what?' Camille yelled at me.

'Camille, look. Let Det. Cullen finishes his job. There is neighbor around. You can come with us. Sign some forms and drop all the charges against your husband. You can ride with James.'

'Okay.'

'I am sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. I will take Danny and Sasha to downtown. After you finish those forms, all of you can leave.' They nodded.

Edward went to James's back, with cuff in his hand. 'Sir, please put you hands behind your back. You are under arrest…'

I kneeled down. 'Hey, kids.' I smiled to them.

'Why he take Daddy away?' Danny asked, holding Sasha's hand.

'Danny, Det. Cullen has to finish his job. But I promise, your dad will be fine.'

'Can I ride with him?'

'Sorry, kid. Det. Cullen's car is full. You can take mine.'

'Is your car black?'

I smiled. Kids loved cool things. 'Yes. My car is black. It's shiny. And it's a SUV.'

'Cool.' I lifted Sasha and took Danny's hand. I took them back to the commend center.

'Jessica, would you please pack all the things? You can take the cruiser back the station. I need to take the kids to the station first. Thank you. You are off the shift now. Go home and have some sleep.' Then I headed to my SUV.

I strapped the kids in the car. I saw Edward still here. He walked to me.

'You ready?'

'Yes. The kids are in the car.'

'Hey, do you want to grab something to eat after everything is settled?'

'I will think about it. Get things settled first.'

'Okay. After you.'

I went to the driver's seat and headed to the station.

'You should go out with him, detective.' Danny said suddenly.

* * *

**Review, plz!! I need to know what you guys think!!**

**If you guys review, I can come up with the ideas what will happen next. The faster the ideas comes, the faster I update the story.**

**Also, I need a beta. Would anyone volunteer?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. Here is Chapter 3. Can you guys give me some feedbacks? If you don't like it, then please give me opinions about what should I do about the story. Criticisms are also welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I went to my office after I let Danny and Sasha reunion with their mother. Danny had said something that bothered me.

_Flashback_

_'You should go out with him, detective.' Danny said suddenly. I was adjusting the rare view mirror. Danny's eyes suddenly came into the view. I jumped slightly. I suddenly sensed a dread feeling from his eyes. I let out a nervous laugh to relief my fear._

_'Who should I go out with?'_

_'Det. Cullen. You know, he cares about you. The way he looks at you, is exactly the way mom and dad looked at each other long time ago.' I was surprised at his observation. 'You don't have feeling for him now. It is just because you don't know him well. So go out with him, get to know him better and you will know your feeling to him. I don't think he knows his feeling about you yet. But he is getting close.'_

_'Thank you, Danny.' I thought about his word for the whole ride._

_We arrived the PD ten minutes later. I found Camille and handed over her kids._

_'Detective, good luck with you and Det. Cullen.' Danny said before I left._

_'I will tell him about that. And thank you, Danny.' I took out my business card and gave it to him. 'Call me if you need anything.' I shuffled his hair and left._

_End of flashback_

I went to my boss's room and knocked on the door.

'Come in.' Mr. Banner called. I went in.

'Hey, boss.' I greeted him. 'Haven't gone home for the whole night?'

'Yeah. By the way, good job on the Anderson's case. How's Jessica?'

I sighed. 'Boss, I hate to say this. But I think transfer her to other department with less stress is better for her. She can't handle stress properly. She is easily high. She is speechless when I yell at her. She can never be a good negotiation. But she is good at finding information. Transfer her to some department which suits her. It is good for her and this unit.'

'I will think about that.'

'Go home and have some sleep. You look like crap.'

'Hey, Dani,' he stopped as I stepped out of his office. 'Your paperwork. Can't you hand them to me on time once for my sake?' his pinched his nose bridge.

'Sorry, boss. I will work on them right away.'

'No, Dani. Go home and get some sleep. Come back tomorrow and finish them.'

'Thanks, boss.' Then I left his office and found Edward was outside. He was sitting at my desk, playing with my bob-head figure.

'What are you doing here? I thought you have paperwork to do.' I took the figure from him.

'I let Green to finish the work for me. So, how about we go out and grab something to eat?'

'What for?'

'For…um… to make up my mistake last time and another mistake this time.' I couldn't believe he brought up the topic. I thought about that for a little and thought about Danny's words.

'Okay, your treat.' He grinned.

'Okay. Get ready and I will wait for you at my car.' I nodded and he left.

I took out my phone and texted Alice. I grabbed my bag and walked to the elevator. At the same time, the Anderson came along.

'Hi, good to see you again, James, Camille. Hi Danny, Sasha.'

'Detective…' Camille started.

'It's Bella.' I corrected her.

'Bella. You have saved my family. Thank you. I don't know how I can thank you.'

'No, you don't have to. It's my job.' I fished out a name card and handed to James. 'James, you have to settle your gambling problem. Here. This is one of the best counselors in the city. He is very good at settling financial problems. If his clients has gambling problem at the same time, he will help you to settle it too. You should go and get some help. Don't put more pressure on your family again. Settle your problems, get a job and make your family happy. This is what a father, a husband should do. I give you a chance this time. You won't be that lucky next time.'

'I know I did wrong. But it seemed it was the only thing I could do.'

'I know. So that's why your kids and your wife here will forgive you, to give you a second chance. Treasure it.' I smiled to them.

'Bella,' Danny said.

'Yes?'

'Remember what I said. You two will be happy together.'

'Thanks.' I smiled to him.

I walked out of the building to the parking lot of the department. I saw Edward waiting by his car. I smiled and walked to him. He opened the car door for me and I got into the car.

'Thank you.'

'You are welcome. Where do you want to go?' He asked when he buckled himself.

'It's you treat. So it's your call.'

He started the engine and drove to a little diner.

**EPOV**

On the way to the diner, we fell in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, it felt quite nice.

I pulled over the parking lot and ran over to open the car door for Bella. When she got out of the car, she almost fell flat on the ground. I quickly steadied her by putting my arms around her waist. She blushed. It was cute on her.

'Thanks,' she muttered and I led her to the diner.

'Morning, Edward.' The hostess greeted me.

I smiled to her. 'Morning Teresa. A table for two please.' She led us to a table with a little privacy. 'Thank you.'

She handed us two menus. 'Your waiter will be at your service soon.'

'You always eat here?' Bella asked.

'Yeah. You ready to order?' she nodded. I looked over and saw a waiter walking to us. He had blond hair, baby face and blue eyes. His eyes brightened when he saw Bella. He took our orders and flirted with Bella. I could see that she wasn't comfortable. So I shrugged off my jacket and readjusted my badge and gun on my belt. I glanced at his name tag. It said Mike.

'Hey Mike,' he turned his head to me and saw my badge. 'I would like bacon, scramble egg and a coffee.'

'Of course,' he was getting more and more nervous. 'Your food will be served in a minute.' He walked away quickly. I giggled.

'Thank you for saving me. But you shouldn't scare him like that. He could now have a heart attack.'

'I am sorry for the wrong judgment earlier this morning.' I changed the subject.

'I already forgive you for that. And do we have to talk about work when we eat?'

'I guess not. Tell me, why you insist on having people call you Det. Swan at the scene?'

'It made me feel more professional. Only friends can call me Bella.'

'So you will call me Edward now?'

'Yes. Edward.'

We talked for a long time. It's very easy to have conversation with her, as she was smart and had seen a lot of things. I liked the insights that she had on everything.

I glanced at the clock on the bar counter. It's almost eight and Bella seemed tired now. So I paid and woke Bella a little, so that she could walk to the car on her own.

'Bella, let's get you home. You are tired.' She nodded sleepily and she didn't have the intention to walk, so I helped her to get up from her seat and walk to my Volvo.

'Bella, tell me where do you live. I am driving you home.' But I couldn't hear the answer. I turned and looked at Bella. Her breaths were even. She was asleep. I didn't want to wake her. She was so peaceful.

'Edward,' she murmured. I thought she was awake.

'Yes, Bella?' But she didn't answer me. She was still sleeping. I smiled to myself. She talked when she was sleeping. She must be dreaming about me.

Since I couldn't get her address, so I decided to take her to my apartment. I phoned Jasper to let know what was going on.

I parked my car in the garage and took Bella to my apartment. I carried her in bridal way. I earned a lot of stares all the way, mostly the girls living in my apartment building. I also heard a lot of grasps, saying '_oh my god. Are they seeing each other? I thought the Swan girl didn't like Cullen. She thought he is an arrogant jerk. I heard that they had some arguments on work. How come they are together?_' So, Bella lived here. But which room? And how come I have never encountered her in this building?

I reached my floor and spotted Jasper holding the door for me. I walked to my bedroom and set her on my bed. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me slightly. Jasper was in the living room.

'Why did you bring her here? She was once my patient.'

'Patient?' I was confused.

'I am not saying anymore, detective.' He covered up once he was aware he slipped.

'Whatever, doc.' Jasper was a psychologist.

'I am heading back to my office. I won't come home for dinner. I got a date tonight. Tell Emmett don't bother to arrange plans for me tonight. You take care yourself, Cullen.' Then he left the apartment. I fell asleep shortly after I lied myself on the sofa.

* * *

**So, opinions, criticisms and feedbacks, please.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Did I tell you the more the reviews, the faster the story update? So, review.**

**BPOV**

I was woken up by the sun. I sat up and looked around the room. There was nothing in the room looked familiar. The clock on the wall said it was noon now. Alice and Rosalie must be worried to death. I was still in my suit. I flanked out of the window. I had the similar view as this room back to my own room. I was in somewhere near my apartment. I walked to the door. I had one hand on the door knob while another hand reached to my side for my gun. But there was no gun on my belt. I looked down. My badge was nowhere in sight. There was a picture frame on the night stand caught my sight. It was a picture of Edward and… what?! Jasper Whitlock?! They were friends? But this calmed me a little. At least I knew I was at Edward's or Jasper's apartment. I opened the door and went out of the room. I heard someone snoring in the living room. I tiptoed to the sofa and saw Edward sleeping.

I went into the kitchen and found some paper and a pen. I wrote a quick note to Edward. I took my handbag; made sure I had my gun and badge in my bad and left the apartment.

When I stepped into the hallway, I grasped. This was the apartment building I currently stayed in. I turned around. The bronze number on the door said 712. I lived in 708. That's weird. How come I had never encountered Edward before? I slowly walked back to my apartment.

I was almost knocked on the floor when I unlocked my apartment.

'Where have you been? You texted me, said that you would be home after you finish your breakfast with your colleague. Now it's almost 1...'

'Calm down, Alice. I fell asleep in my colleague's car. And he didn't know my address so he drove me to his apartment…' I tried to explain but I was cut off by Alice.

'What, you said a 'he'?' Wha… I already slurred the words. How come she had such good hearings?

'Yes. It's a he. Happy?'

'No. Details.' Alice had turned her interrogation mode on.

'Okay. He's just my colleague. We worked before and we had to work together again this morning. He made a mistake last time and this time. He said he want to make up for me, so he asked me out for breakfast. We talked a little and I fell asleep in his car. End of story.'

'No. More details. What did you guy talked about…'

'Aww… Alice, let me go this time. I am tired.' I had to cut her off. If not, she could talk forever.

'You fell asleep in your colleague's car. Don't you have enough sleep? Or you didn't sleep at all…' she trailed off. Dirty Alice. I didn't answer her. I went upstairs to my room. I managed to trip a little at the last step.

I didn't turn on the lights in my room. I got changed quickly and fell flat on my stomach on the bed. I drifted to sleep before my head hit the pillow.

**EPOV**

I was woken when someone close the door slightly. I looked over my bed room. It was empty. Bella had gone. I was disappointed. I got up and walked to the kitchen to have a glass of water. That's when I saw Bella's note.

_Edward,_

_I am sorry I had to leave without letting you know. If I don't go home, my roommates will be worried to death. Thank you for the breakfast and letting me sleep on your bed._

_Bella. =]_

I folded her note carefully and put it in my favorite book. I was lost in my thought. Why did she hate me? I knew I had done something wrong in the last case, but what I had done that made her hated me so much? Even the neighbors knew about we had a fight at work. But the peaceful face of Bella's flashed in my mind.

'Eddie boy.' Someone shouted so loud and the door was busted open and made me jumped. I was drawn to the reality again. Then I saw Emmett, by brother, walked through the door and interrupted my thoughts. 'What had happened to you? Look at your grin on your face.'

'Nothing,' I re-composed myself as quickly as I could.

'Oh… Eddie boy is in love…' Emmett sang the sentence out. Sometime I really annoyed by him.

'Shut up, Em. And stop calling me Eddie, it is Edward. Where did you go last night? Jasper said you hadn't come home for the whole night.'

'Chilled, Sherlock. I got a date last night.' I raised an eyebrow to him.

'A date? You never gone out for the whole night just because you had a date.'

'Look. I really like this one.'

'What do you want me to do?' His face looked bitter. 'What's her name?'

'Rosalie Hale.'

I lips formed a little 'o' at the name Rosalie Hale. 'You are in love with Rosalie Hale? The one who is engaged to Royce King? Wait, how come she told you her name. This will ruin her, got caught in a nightclub and talked to some stranger. She won't risk it.'

'It's her. I won't get it wrong. I saw her picture once in the newspaper. There is no mistaken.'

I glanced at the clock on the wall in the living room. It's almost one. 'Well, Em. I have to leave you here, to mourn over your would-never-exist romance relationship with Rosalie; while I am heading back to the department.'

'I thought you have you day off today. I already arranged some plans with you and Jasper.'

'Well, did Jasper tell you that he has a date too? He won't be home for dinner tonight.'

'What about you?'

'I have to finish those stupid paper works from this morning's case.'

I went to the bathroom and had a very nice shower. I let hot water to drive away my thoughts on Bella. I hoped that she would be in the department this morning. I really needed to talk to her.

When I was about to walk out of my apartment, my cell rang. I didn't check the caller ID and answered the phone. I knew it was a mistake.

'Cullen.'

_'Hi sweetheart. Why didn't you call me? It's already one in the afternoon…'_ I sighed. It's my brainless girlfriend.

'Listen, Lauren. I can't call you every minute everyday. I have works to do.'

_'Oh. I am on my way to your apartment. I heard you had day off today.'_ Oh shit. I shouldn't tell her when I had my day-offs.

'Yeah. Okay. I will see you in a minute.' I quickly closed the door and ran back to my room. I turned off my cell and put it in my messenger bag. I looked out of my window to find a way to escape. When I looked at the fire escape, I finally realized why I insisted on choosing this room. I climbed down the fire escape and started running. I couldn't let Lauren caught me, or she would never leave me until she got what she wanted. I bumped on someone when I reached the street.

* * *

**Okay, what do you guys think? Review, Review, Review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. Here is the chapter 5. I heard that some of you like the idea. So if you really like the story, leave some comments or reviews to help me with the story. I will really appriciate it. So please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was woken up by someone shouting next door. I groaned and reached for my cell on the nightstand. The screen said it was one thirty.

_What the hell?_ I lay back on the bed, trying to go back to sleep.

Five minutes passed and still I couldn't go back to sleep, so I got up and decided to go back to the department to finish the paper work. I knew Alice was still in the apartment, so I couldn't go out through the front door, or she would question me about the morning I spent with Edward. I couldn't let her know that I wasn't sleeping at all or my intention to go back to work. So I tiptoed through my room and got changed. I was in my black pantsuit, with a black tank top inside. I was glad that I kept a pair of runners in my room, just in case. I packed all my stuff, together with my gun and badge, into my messenger bag. There was a fire escape outside my room. I chose this room out of my hunch. I knew it would become handy. I took my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, with me before I climbed out of the window.

I rushed down the fire escape and went to the Starbucks nearby to get a cup of cappuccino. I walked along the street with Wuthering Heights in my hand and a cup of coffee in another.

When I reached another side of my apartment building, I heard someone jumped from the fire escape. Before I could get a good look of who was that, I was bumped with force. My book was sent flying and landed on the middle of the road. I got my coffee spilled on me.

I heard 'Sorry' from my right said. I turned and I was furious to find out it was Edward.

'Watch where you going, Cullen. Tell me, where I can go with these clothes on.' I yelled at him and referred to my coffee-stained shirt. I felt my chest was in pain. I looked down and found my chest was reddened. Great, now I had to go back to my apartment, got changed and took questioning time with Alice.

'Come with me and I will get you some new clothes.' He said while he looked around. He seemed nervous.

'What's going on? Why can't you take some new clothes from your apartment?'

'Just come with me. I am in trouble.' I looked into his eyes. I was trained to tell if someone was telling the truth or not. I knew Edward didn't lie to me.

'At least, let me get back my book first.' I stood up and walked to the road where the book landed. But Edward stopped me.

'No, I will get it for you.' He ran to the road where the book land. He bent down and retrieved the book. I grasped at how graceful he was. _Bella shoved this aside. Did you forget what he did to you? People couldn't be changed in such a short time._

Edward ran back to me and handed me the book. I thanked him quickly and turned away to keep on my journey. I zipped up the jacket. I always kept one set of clothes in my locker, just in case.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mr. Banner was pretty surprised to see me in the office.

'I thought you have a day off today.'

'Yeah. I want to sleep, but some stupid moron shouted at the hallway and woke me up. I couldn't go back to sleep since then. What about you? You haven't gone home?'

'I am about to.' He walked pass me and headed out of the unit office.

'Hey, boss,' I called out. 'Do you have any burn cream?' I unzipped my jacket a little.

'Ouch.' He sighed. 'Yeah. Go to the first aid box in the break room. There is some burn cream.'

'Thanks boss.' He headed to the elevator. I put my bag down and looked at my trashed book. I didn't want to go and get another one, but this was too torn. So I just threw it away and thought about getting a new one when I headed back home. I then headed to the break room.

When I reached the break room, I heard some one laughing inside. I went in and found it was Edward laughing. There was another guy with him.

'Hey, Swan.' He greeted and smiled at me. 'I thought you went home.' I didn't answer or looked at him.

'Err, boss. I think I should go back to work.'

'Sure Green.' He turned his attention to me again. 'So a bad day, huh?'

'Yeah. It's a very bad day. First, when I was almost off the shift, some nuts decided to make us work again. Then, I fell asleep in my colleague's car, and my roommates were worried to death and nearly hugged me to death when I got home. When I tried to sleep, some stupid idiots shouted in the hallway and woke me up. Since I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come back to finish the paper work. On my way, I was knocked down by someone and got me a nasty burn on my chest. He said he was in trouble so he couldn't go back to his apartment to get some fresh clothes for me. And now, I am on my way to find some burn cream for my chest and I find an arrogant jerk and he seems doesn't know what he'd done wrong.' I raised my voice at the end.

'Wow. I am sorry I knocked you down on the street and got you a nasty burn.' He placed both his hands on my shoulder and spun me around. I saw a set of clean clothes on the table. Also, there were a book and a tube of cream. 'I brought you some clean clothes from my locker, as I promised before. I also brought you a new copy of Wuthering Heights. I noticed it was pretty old and torn in the accident, which is my fault. Before you left me in a hurry, I saw you burnt yourself with that very hot coffee. So I came here to get you the tube of burn cream. I am really, really sorry about the accident.'

I couldn't believe he did this. 'What do you want?'

'As I said, I caused the accident. I have to make it up for you. So I get you clean clothes to change in and something you might need. I was raised to be a gentleman.'

I chuckled. 'Okay, gentleman. Thank you for everything.' Then I grabbed the clothes, the tube of cream and the book with me. I headed to the washroom to apply the cream on me first.

I had difficult to apply the cream on me properly. I was frustrated. I couldn't go out and find my colleague of my team to help me, since all of them were men. I didn't know other female detective well enough. Suddenly the door opened. It was Angela Weber. She was the front desk clerk. She once asked me to help her with her problematic boyfriend. Since then, we became friends and I knew she had a new boyfriend who loved her very much. It was Ben Cheney, another detective under Billy Black.

'Hi, Bella.'

I smiled to her. 'Hey, Angela.'

'Do you need any help, Bella?'

'Yeah. Thank you.' I handed her the tube. She applied it on my chest slightly.

'What happened to you?'

'Some idiots bumped on me and I got burnt by my hot coffee.'

'Poor you. Do you need any clothes to change? I have some spare clothes in my locker.'

'It's okay. I have some clean clothes.' I referred to the clothes that Edward gave me earlier.

'There you go, Bella. It's done.'

'Thanks, Angela.' I put all the clothes on once she left the washroom.

I went back to my desk and found there was several missed called from Alice. I ignored them, knowing what she would do if she found out I wasn't in my room anymore. I buried myself in the paperwork. Now I regretted why I didn't finish the paperwork right away after every case. The paper work could be dated back to half a year ago.

I didn't know how long I had worked, but I must have fallen asleep.

'Bella,' someone whispered into my ear and patted slightly on my face. I groaned. What the hell? I tried to make up some sleep. 'Bella… wake up. Bella…'

* * *

**Who** **do you think woke Bella up? Review, so that you can know who was that sooner. Review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

I am so sorry guys. I know it's been ages before I unload this chapter. I was busy these days. My mother finally decided to sent me to Australia, so there is a lot of things to prepare.  
So here is Chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

EPOV

She thanked me under her breath and ran away quickly. I just didn't understand why she ran off, but I shook it off. I went to the nearest book store to get the book.

I went in the book store and the sales lady smiled flirtatiously at me. 'What can I do for you?'

'I am looking for a book for my girlfriend. I think the name of the book is Wuthering Heights.'

'Wuthering Heights? Do you know the author?'

Oh my God. Shouldn't she know that? I meant this book was famous. 'Emily Bronte, I think. I thought you know it better that me.'

She looked embarrassed. 'Right.' Then she went into the store room and came out with the exact same copy as Bella's. I quickly paid and went to the department.

I went to my locker and grabbed to extra clothes I kept here. I went to the break room with the book and the clothes. I set them on the table. I found a tube of burn cream in the first aid box.

'Hey, boss.'

'Hey, Green. I thought you went home.'

'Actually, I didn't go home. I stayed here to finish the paperwork.'

'Well, you definitely need some sleep. You look crab.'

'I know. But you know my girlfriend is in my apaertment.'

'Right.' In the next few minutes, I stared at nowhere. I heard Andrew told me a joke, so I laughed with him heartlessly. I was waiting for Bella.

I looked up when Andrew stopped talking. Bella was walking into the break room.

'Hey, Swan.' I greeted and smiled at her. I really wanted to explain everything to her. 'I thought you went home.' But she didn't answer. I knew she was still angry with me about the accident.

'Err, boss. I think I should go back to work.'

'Sure Green.' I turned my attention to her again. 'So a bad day, huh?'

'Yeah. It's a very bad day. First, when I was almost off the shift, some nuts decided to make us working again. Then, I fell asleep in my colleague's car, and my roommates were worried to death and nearly hugged me to death when I got home. When I tried to sleep, some stupid idiots shouted in the hallway and woke me up. Since I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come back to finish the paper work. On my way, I was knocked down by someone and got me a nasty burn on my chest. He said he was in trouble so he couldn't go back to his apartment to get some fresh clothes for me. And now, I am on my way to find some burn cream for my chest and I find an arrogant jerk and he seems doesn't know what he'd done wrong.' She raised her voice at the end. She was pretty pissed, but she looked cute when she was angry. She caught her breathes after her very long description of her day.

'Wow. I am sorry I knocked you down on the street and got you a nasty burn.' I spun her around to face the table where I placed the book, the clothes and the burn cream. 'I brought you some clean clothes from my locker, as I promised before. I also brought you a new copy of Wuthering Heights. I noticed it was pretty old and torn in the accident, which is my fault. Before you left me in a hurry, I saw you burnt yourself with that very hot coffee. So I came here to get you the tube of burn cream. I am really, really sorry about the accident.'

She turned and looked at me. 'What do you want?' She asked sternly. Apparently, she didn't trust me.

'As I said, I caused the accident. I have to make it up for you. So I get you clean clothes to change in and something you might need. I was raised to be a gentleman.'

She sniffed. 'Okay, gentleman. Thank you for everything.' She thanked me coldly. Then she grabbed the clothes, the tube of cream and the book with her and ran away. I sighed heavily. I figured what I could do to make her trust me. I took a sip of my coffee and sat in the sofa in the break room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw Angela Weber, the front desk girl, at the break room door. She was the only girl that didn't keep batting her eyelashes at me. I was comfortable talking to her. I was glad that she found a boyfriend who loved her.

'Det. Cullen?'

'Yes. What can I help you?'

'There is a lady outside wants to see you. She looks pretty pissed.'

'Did she say what her name is?'

'Yes. Her name is 'Lady Lauren Mallory'.' She said the three words in perfect British accent. 'She was screaming at the front desk, saying she must see you, or something like that.'

'Well. How good you are at lying, Miss Weber?'

'Ahhh… good enough to keep something from my mother.' She let out a nervous laugh.

'I want you to tell her that I am not here.'

'Okay.' Then she walked away. Damn Emmett. Sometime I really hate him being my sibling. He always spilled everything out. I stood up and went to my desk.

'Cullen, I thought I've told you to go home. Can you explain why you are here?' My boss, Daniel Walker, shouted at my back.

'Sir, I am sorry I didn't listen to you. But I had some situation back at my apartment…'

'Girl problem?' Damn, he was good. How come he always caught people hiding these things from him?

'Yes.'

'Cullen, if you have to run away from your girlfriend, you should break with her. She's not worth it.'

'Thanks, sir.' He patted on my shoulder before he walked away. He's really a love expert. He had saved a lot of detectives' marriages. I thought about Walker's words. He's right. I couldn't keep running away from Lauren. His words made me realized I didn't love her as I thought. I also realized I have feelings to Bella. I wanted to explain everything to her. So I got up and went to her office.

She was sleeping. There was a guy standing on Bella's right. He was stroking her cheek slightly to wake her up. Bella sat up and glared at the guy.

'James, why did you wake me?' She was furious due to lack of sleeping.

That James didn't get that Bella was not in the mood but he kept flashing smiles to her. 'I want to know that if you want to grab something to eat, with me.'

Bella turned her head to the other side and rolled her eyes. I couldn't stand this anymore, so I went in.

'Hey, Bella.' Her face showed relief when she saw me.

'Hey, Edward.'

'I was wondering if you want to grab something to eat with me. I know you didn't have your lunch.'

'Of course.' She quickly bent down to her bag and fished out her purse. James was glaring at me.

Bella was not very happy when she saw James was still standing at her desk. 'Hunter, I thought you had other work to do.' Then, he walked away reluctantly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We sat in the booth in the diner nearby.

'Thanks for saving me again.'

'Now you own me.' I grinned at her.

'No. You own me. You still own me an explanation why you were in trouble.' I was hoping she forgot about it.

'Well?' She raised her eyebrows, waiting for my answer.

'You know what? Let's play 20 questions.'

'Okay. So why were you in trouble?'

'My girlfriend.' I watched her face and saw a flash of sadness wiped across her face. Why was she sad about that? 'Tell me, why did you hate me?'

* * *

**Review please.**

**P.S. I still need a beta. So are there anyone volunteered? If you would like to be my beta, please let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the chapter 7. I am so sorry it took so long. I have tons of things to get ready. I am sorry.**

**Hope you enjoy this. And REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

'Okay. So why were you in trouble?'

'My girlfriend.' My heart flinched. Why would I have these feelings? What happened to me? 'Tell me, why did you hate me?'

'It's a long story.'

'Well, I am sure I could follow.' He smiled to me.

'Did you remember that you made fun of me on the first day in the academy? I thought it was just a one time thing. But you acted like an arrogant jerk. Every time we had to work together, you always interfere with my job. You…' But I was interrupted by my phone. The caller ID said it was Alice. Did she figured out I wasn't in my bedroom anymore? I smiled apologetically to Edward. 'Excuse me. I have to take this call.' I went out of the diner.

'Swan.'

'BELLA!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU????'

'Chilled, Alice. I have gone back to the department. I was having …' but I was cut off by Alice.

'Bella, come back as soon as you can. Rose and I are going to have a double date tonight…' I looked back in the diner. Edward was on the phone too. He had frown on his face. 'BELLA!!' I was brought back to the phone. 'Bella, did you hear what I had just said?'

'Ahhh… you and Rose are having a date tonight…' I never knew the name of Alice's boyfriend. She always addressed him as Mr. J.

'No. We will have a double date tonight. Mr. J said he want to set a blind date for his friend. He said his friend was a perfect gentleman and considering you are single, so I am setting you a blind date too.'

'What?! Alice, no blind dates. Did you forget what had happened last time? I had to get a restrain order on that guy.'

'Bella. I trust my boyfriend. He said his friend is a gentleman, and then he will be. Okay, this is the last time and I won't bring you to shopping for two months. Please.'

'Alice...'

'Then three months.'

'Alright. But this is the last time.' I added sternly.

'Thank you. You are the best, Bella. Come back as soon as you can. Then I will dress you up.' She hung up before I could say goodbye. I went back in the diner. Edward had finished talking on the phone.

'Edward, I am so sorry. My roommate asked me to go out with her. I have to go now.'

'No, it's okay. I have to go too. Come on, I will walk you back to the department.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I went back to my unit's office. James was still there.

'I thought you went grabbing something to eat with Cullen.' James said suddenly.

'Is there anything wrong I go and grab something to eat with him?' I couldn't believe he sounded so jealous.

'You hate him. The whole department knows about that. Did he hypnotize you with his pretty face?'

'James, calm down.'

'Or what?' He challenged.

'Or I will call the security.' My words made him took a few steps back. I grabbed my coffee-stained clothes and stuffed them into my messenger bag.

When I wanted to leave the office, James was on the doorway.

'Do you mind?' I referred to the door.

'Tell me, what had he done to you?'

'I don't know what you are talking about. Would you please move? I am in a hurry.' He stepped aside reluctantly. He could never stay in this team. He was too emotional. I knew he had a crush on me on the first day I joined this unit, but I kept saying no to him whenever he asked me out. I just didn't understand why he couldn't let go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was standing at my apartment door. I sighed and tried to insert the key. But before I could do so, the door swung opened.

'Bella! You are ho…' Alice was cut off when she saw me. 'Whose clothes are you wearing?'

'It's one of my colleague's'

'What happened?'

'Alice, would you please let me in? I will tell you what happened.' She stepped back and I went in the apartment. 'When did you found me missing?'

'Right before I called you. You haven't answer my question, detective. What happened?'

'When I reached the street, someone bumped on me and I spilled my coffee on me. When I got back to the department, one of my colleagues offered his clothes to me.'

'Don't tell me it's James.' Alice showed a horrified face. I had told her about James before.

'No. I won't accept it even if he begs me to.'

'Then who?'

'You don't know him.' I tried to avoid her question.

'Guys, we are running out of time.' Rose came out of her bedroom. She had all her makeup and a dress. She saved my ass. I had to thank her later.

'Right. Bella, we are not done yet. Now go and have a shower.' I sighed. It's only 4 in the afternoon. There were few hours before dinner. I just didn't get it, why would they need so much time to dress up. I turned tap to the hottest side. The hot water relaxed my muscle. I let the water ran through my body until I ran out of hot water. I put out my sweat pants and a tank top. I dried my hair with the towel. When I walked out of the bathroom, Alice and Rose were waiting for me on the both side of the door. They grabbed my arms, one on each side and brought me to a chair in the middle of the room. Once I was sit in the chair, my hands were cuffed on the arms of the chair. I recognized that those were the cuffs which were supposed to be in my bag. I struggled, but Alice and Rose just smirked at me.

'Let go of me.' I struggled.

'No. You will try to escape. So not a chance.' Rose said as-a-matter-of-fact.

'Alice, I agree to come to you blind date. When I agree, that means I also agree to let you dress me up. So I wouldn't try to escape. Please let go of me. I will be nice. I will listen to you. Please.' I used the negotiate skills on them and it worked every time.

'You know what, Rose? She's right. She said yes to come to the date. I promised I won't take her to any shopping trips in three months. We should let go of her.' She pulled the keys out of her jeans pocket and unlocked the cuffs. How come she had the keys of the cuffs? I got to turn her room upside down to see if there was anything she took from me.

'Thanks, Alice.' They started working on me. Mascara, lip gloss, eye shades, they used everything in their bags on me. Alice worked on my hair. She used the curl iron and I could feel the heat radiate from the iron on my hair roots. I always held myself still when Alice used that iron. The pixie could be very scary when she got mad.

When they finished, it's already six thirty in the evening. Rose went to the walk-in closet to get my dress.

'Bella, close your eyes.' Alice ordered and I followed. Alice and Rose helped me up and fitted me into the dress. After they finished, they led me to another room and shut the door.

'Okay, Bella. You can open your eyes.' I opened my eyes slowly. I was in the bathroom, facing the body length mirror on the door. They got a black and white strapless dress for me. The upper part of the dress was shiny black and the lower part was a tulle white skirt. The dress ended right above the knees. **(Pic in Profile!) **They also gave me a jacket. It was a navy blue jacket. **(Pic in Profile!)**

'Wow, Rose, Alice. It is perfect.' I turned to them. But when I saw what's in Alice's hands, I gulped. It was the black pumps in her hands. 'Alice, I don't think I should wear those.'

'No, Bella. You agree to let us dress you up. And these go with the dress.' She had a point. I did agree with letting her dress me up. I sighed and took the pumps from her and put them on. **(Pic also in Profile! Check it out)**

'That's perfect.' Alice smiled. 'Bella, could you wait us down stairs? We need to get ready.'

'Okay.' I got and paid extra attention to the steps I took. I managed to walk down stairs without break any bones. I sat on the sofa to wait for them.

10 minutes passed, they still hadn't finish. Suddenly, the door opened.

'Bella,' Alice called. 'We still need some more time. But we are getting late. Can you go to the La Bella Italia? You where it is, right?'

'Yeah. I will be there.'

'The reservation was under Brandon. And take my Porsche. The key is on the kitchen counter.' The door was closed again. I sighed and took Alice's car keys.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Hello, Ma'ma. What can I do for you?'

'Yeah. I had a reservation under Brandon.'

'Brandon. Let's see… yeah. Come with me please.' He led me to a table. It was a table for two.

'Excuse me. I think there is a mistake.'

'No. Brandon, a table for two.' Uhh. Alice!!!

'Are there any reservation under Hale or Swan?'

'I will check it for you.' He walked away. I sat down. Why did Alice do that?

'Ma'ma. I am sorry. There is no reservation under Hale or Swan. Will you take the table?'

'Yes. Thank you.'

'Here's the menu.'

'Thank you.' I went through the menu. The dishes were quite nice.

'Bella?' a velvet voice said behind me. I looked up and met with emerald eyes.

* * *

**Okay, I know what you guys are thinking:'What kind of cliffhanger is that?! Everyone know who was that!!!'. I am so sorry I have to stop here.**

**If you guys don't like the outfit I picked, tell me what kind of outfit I should pick.**

**Guys, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**To make up my delay of updating my story last time, I decided to update the story again as soon as I have finished Chapter 8. So, here is Chapter 8 of the story. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I walked into La Bella Italia. I couldn't believe that Jasper set me up blind dates. Did he forget the fact that I had a girlfriend? Lauren would go crazy if she knew that.

'Good evening, sir. What can I help you?'

'I had a reservation under Brandon.' Her name tag said she was Rebecca.

'Brandon? Yes. Follow me please.' She walked ahead of me and swung her hip a little bit too much. I looked away. She led me to a table for two. I saw someone was at the table. I guessed that was the date Jasper set up. She was a brunette. She looked familiar to me.

'Hey, Rebecca.' She stopped and looked at me. I took the menu from her. 'Thanks for leading me to my table.' I slipped her a five dollar bill in her hand.

I walked to the table. 'Bella?' I was hoping I was right. She looked up and met my eyes. I just realized she had beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I was lost in her eyes and couldn't say a word.

'Edward? What are you doing here? I mean, what brings you here?' She sounded surprised. Apparently she didn't know who her date was.

'Oh. My friend set me up a blind date.' I said causally and sat in the chair across her.

'Me too. Wait, you said your friend set you up, right?' I nodded. 'Is it Jasper Whitlock?'

'Yeah. You know him?'

'Yeah. I used to be his patient. So how did Jasper know my roommate?'

'Your roommate?'

'Brandon, Alice Brandon. She's the one who set me a blind date.'

'You know what? Why don't we forget about this and let's have a nice dinner?'

'Yeah, you are right.'

'Good evening, are you ready to order yet?' Rebecca came back to our table. She was at Bella's back. She kept batting her eyelashes at me.

'Yes. I will have Arugula Citrus salad.' Bella ordered, glaring at her.

'And I will have Italian Flag Bowties.' My eyes never left Bella's face. Her cheeks were in shade of pink. She picked her wine glass and tried to cover her blush.

'You know, you look cute when you blush, Miss Swan.'

'Really? Thanks for the compliment, Mr. Cullen.'

'Well, you haven't told me why you hate me, Bella.'

'Well, you haven't told me what's you girlfriend problem.'

'Let's make a deal. You tell me why you hate me, and I will tell you about my girlfriend.' I smirked.

'I already told you, you acted like an arrogant jerk.'

'That's it? Just because I acted like an arrogant jerk and you hate me?'

'Yeah. That's it.' We fell in silence, just staring at each other.

'Okay, tell me about your girlfriend. What happened earlier today?'

'Well, I told my girlfriend I had a day off; she called, saying she was on the way to my apartment. So I escaped from the fire escape outside my room.'

'Why did you escape?'

'You know my girlfriend. She always wants me to call every minute in every day. Every time she came, she wants to… do those stuffs.' I trailed off.

She raised her eyebrows. 'Those stuffs?'

'Yeah, you know.' I felt blood rushed to my cheeks. I could tell my cheeks were in more shades of red than Bella.

'Why don't you just break up with her? And Jasper knows you have a girlfriend, why did he set you a blind date?'

'I don't know. Maybe I am using her.'

'For what?' Her tone was harsher that necessary. I knew I deserved it. I was using a woman after all.

'So that I can tell the others that I had a girlfriend. But I don't think I love her as much as I thought. But I am going to break up with her. I know I had fall in love with someone.' I could see that she gulped. Why would she gulp? 'Do you have a boyfriend?' That's something I needed to figure out.

'No.'

'Why not? You are pretty. I bet there are a lot of guy would fall for you.'

'I am not pretty at all. I am plain. I am a klutz. Who would want someone like me?'

'You haven't seen yourself clearly. Tell me, how did you know Jasper?' Her face was sad. I knew I had brought up something she didn't want to talk about. 'I am sorry, Bella. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to.' She nodded.

'I am sorry, Edward.'

'For what?'

'I just couldn't tell you what happened.'

'Don't say sorry to me. You don't have to tell me if you are not ready or you don't want to. It's okay. Everybody has something that they don't want to tell anyone. Can you tell me why you became a negotiator?'

She chuckled. 'It's just because I didn't know what I could do with a degree of psychology. And one of my friend, she is also psychology in major and become a negotiator after graduation. So why did you become a cop?'

'Just to piss my father.' I said as-a-matter-of-fact.

'Why?'

'He always wants me to follow his footsteps to become a doctor.'

'Then, what do you want to be?'

'I want to be a musician.'

'A musician? What do you play?'

'I play piano.'

**BPOV**

'I play piano.' I was quite surprised. I would never link him with the piano.

We talked a lot through out the dinner. I had learned a lot about Edward. He seemed quite nice to me now. But I still didn't trust him. I knew how fast one changed his mind.

'It's almost ten. Maybe we should go home.'

'Yeah. I want to go to the washroom before we leave.'

'Okay. I will wait for you outside.' I nodded and headed to the washroom.

I went into the washroom and checked to make sure there was no one. I then pulled out my cell and called Alice.

'Alice, where are you?' I heard Rosalie was giggled with someone else.

'I am with Rosalie.'

'That doesn't have to be a genius to figure that out. I am heading back home.'

'Leave the car there.'

'But Alice, it is your Porsche we are talking about.'

'Bella. It's okay. I will take it afterwards. So how's your date?'

'Everything goes fine, apart from the fact that my date was one of the arrogant jerks in the department. We need to talk after you come home.'

'Whatever.' I hanged up and headed to the exit of the restaurant.

I found Edward at the parking lot. He was arguing with someone. He was standing under the street light. I could tell he was pretty annoyed and angry. His veins were popped out on his forehead. Another one was harder to tell. She, judging from the figure, was standing in the shade. It was too dark for me to take a better look at her face.

'…a date.'

'It was my friend.'

'Oh, so your friend doesn't know you have a girlfriend?'

'Yes, he doesn't know about you.' His eyes didn't even blink for once. If I hadn't known better, I could have believed him. Wow. Edward was really good at lying.

'Okay. Then, we are done.'

'Good. You don't know how long i have been waiting for today. I don't love you anymore. We are done for good. Don't try to contact me, Lauren. And stay away from me. Remember, we are done. For good.' So that woman, Lauren, was his girlfriend. Lauren walked away angrily. She couldn't even walk straight. She was apparently drunk.

'What are you looking at, bitch? I saw you with my Edward!' She slurred the words out. I saw Edward ran to us.

'What happened?' He demanded.

'You have a date with this slut? God, Edward. I didn't know you have such a bad taste.' She tried to lean on Edward but he pushed her away in disgusted.

Edward didn't say anything, but raised his hand and slapped her. I caught his wrist before he could do anything to Lauren. His career couldn't be brought to an end because of me.

'Edward, she's not worth it.' I whispered to him. His face softened and lowered his hand.

'Edward, why didn't you hit me? Are you scared, coward?'

'Ma'ma, please back off.'

'I don't listen to a slut.'

'If you don't leave us alone, we will take you down town and lock you up until you are sober.'

'You have nothing to hold against me, bitch.'

'I am Det. Swan. You are drunk, Miss. I can smell alcohol from your breaths. The place we kept drunken people was not a nice place to visit. You don't even want to walk into there.' She then glared at me and backed away.

'Bella, thank you.'

'You are welcome.'

'I am sorry.' He said suddenly.

'For what?'

'For letting Lauren insult you. And if it wasn't you, my career could have ended. Thank you.'

'The words Lauren had said are something I always heard when I was a uniform. And I couldn't let you bring your career to an end because of me.' Once again, we fell in silence, but this time, it's awkward.

'I should take you home.' Finally, Edward broke the uncomfortable silence.

'I drove my friend's car here. So I got to take it back home.'

'But, your friend, Alice. She just called me, said that I have to take you home, no matter what.' I groaned. Alice, I would kill her when she got back. I walked to his silver Volvo unwillingly.

Once I got into the car, I told him my address. Edward turned the stereo on. A familiar music flowed out from the loudspeaker. I grasped when I recognized the music.

'It's…' Edward said slowly.

'Debussy. Clair de Lune is great. I love it.'

'I didn't know you…'

'I don't know classical music very well. It's just because my mother always played that song for me when I was little.' Again, we fell in silence again for the rest of the drive.

We arrived our apartment block 10 minutes later. Before I could reach for the door handle, Edward already opened the door for me.

'Thanks,' I smiled to him.

He walked me all the way to my apartment. I took the keys out and opened the door. I was struggling with whether I should invite Edward in.

'Maybe I should go. Good night, Bella.' He bent down and kissed my cheek. The skin where he kissed was now felt like on fire. He then headed to his apartment.

'It was my father.' I whispered.

* * *

**Okay guys. I still need a beta. Are there anyone who are willing to be my beta? **

**Please review. See the green button down there?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, guys. Here is Chapter 9 of the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters in the series.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

'It was my father.' I whispered. But somehow, Edward caught that. He stopped and looked at me, confused. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about this or not, but I felt very comfortable with Edward. After the therapy with Jasper, I thought I could let go of what happened with my father, but I couldn't. I didn't realize it before until Edward brought the subject up, again.

'Bella…Bella, shh. Don't cry. It's alright.' Edward held me to his chest. I clung onto his shirt. He carried me in bridal way and went into my place. He placed me on the sofa and made me sat up straight. He kneeled in front of me and put his hands on my knees. I was still sobbing.

'Bella, don't cry. It's alright. If you want to talk about it, I will be always here for you.' He sat back on the sofa and pulled me on his lap. He rocked me back and forth. I breathed in deeply, tried to take in Edward's scent. It was sweet. It calmed me down a lot.

'I am sorry, Edward.'

'Don't feel sorry. Everyone has a break down point. Do you want to talk about it?' He asked softly.

'It was my father.'

'What happened to your father, Bella?' He asked. I looked up and met his beautiful green eyes. I felt I was hypnotized.

'After my mother, Renee, died in a car crash, I moved back to Forks, living with my father Charlie. After all, he was my only family. He could never let go of Renee's death. He was always drunk. He hit me after… after he was drunk.' Tears welled in my eyes. My voice broke.

'Bella, shh… shh. Maybe we should stop talking about this. Come on, I will take you to your bed.' I nodded in his chest. He carried me to my room. I drifted to my dream.

**EPOV**

It broke my heart to see her like this. I couldn't imagine what had she gone through. I placed her on her bed. She already drifted to sleep. I searched through the drawers to find her some pajamas. I helped her get changed carefully, trying not to wake her up.

I sat in the rock chair in her room and watched her.

'Dad… Charlie?' Bella whispered. I knew she talk in her sleep. But I was worried about her. I walked over to her bed.

'Bella?' I whispered. She didn't answer me. Her breathing became rapid.

'Charlie? Put that down please. You are the only family I have got. Don't, Charlie. Please.' She seemed relaxed. 'Give it to me… NOOOOO!' She sat up and screamed. Her forehead was sweated. She was trembling violently. I hugged her tightly. She was sobbing.

'Bella… Bella… shh… shh… it's alright now.' I whispered in her ear and stroke her hair lightly.

'Edward…'

'It's okay. It's okay. You are safe now.'

'I am sorry, Edward.'

'It's okay. Now, go back to sleep. If you like, we can talk in the morning. Now, sleep.'

'Edward? Can you stay with me in the bed?'

'Of course.' I lie down next to Bella and put my arms around Bella's waist, her back to my chest.

Just at the moment I closed my eyes, I heard someone whispered at the front door. I got out of bed carefully and reached over the top drawer of the night stand. I remembered Bella told me that she kept her weapon there once she got home. I clung to the weapon tightly and pointed to the door. I heard the footsteps. They were getting closer, and I was getting more nervous. I felt adrenaline rushed through my veins. I could literally hear my heartbeat. My heart threatened to jump out of my throat. The door knob turned and I gulped. I stiffed when the door opened. A short girl was standing at the door. She had short black hair which pointed in all direction. She stiffed at the door too.

'Who are you?!' Both of us asked at the same time. Bella stirred, but she wasn't awaked. I lowered the weapon and walked to the door.

'Let's go outside. Bella's asleep.' I whispered to her. She nodded and walked to the dining room. Jasper and Emmett were here too. I raised my eyebrow to them.

'Okay. Who are you?' The black hair girl asked me.

'I am Edward Cullen. Who are you?' I looked from the black hair girl to the blond one.

'I am Alice Brandon. This is Rosalie Hale.' Alice said coldly.

'Why are you guys here?' I turned to Jasper and Emmett.

'Jasper is my boyfriend.' Alice said defensively.

'Emmett?'

'I am Rose's date.'

'What are you doing in Bella's room? And why are you holding her weapon?' Rosalie asked sharply.

'We were talking, but she was too tired so I took her to her room. She had a nightmare, so she asked me to stay with her. I heard footsteps and whispers. Bella didn't mention how many roommates does she have, and I heard some guys whispered, so I took her weapon for self defense.' I placed the gun on the coffee table. We stared each other in silence.

'Edward?' a sweet, sleepy voice broke the silence. I turned around and saw Bella rubbing her eyes.

'Bella,' I ran to her. 'Go back to sleep. Everything is alright. Alice and Rosalie are back. Come on, let me take you to bed.'

'Okay.' I carried her in a bridal way. I heard Emmett whistled right before I shut the door, but I ignored him. I put Bella on the bed and tucked her in the bed.

She grabbed my wrist. 'Edward. Stay with me. Please.' She begged.

'Okay.' I got on the bed and held her close to me. I felt electricity surged through my body. There were sparks where my skin was in contact with her bare skin. I heard Jasper and Emmett left the apartment and Rosalie and Alice went to their own rooms. I drifted to sleep quickly.

* * *

**What do you think? Review please. Again, I need a beta. Anyone?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10. Enjoy and reveiew.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I was woken up by the coldness at my back. I turned around and saw Edward sleeping. He seemed so peaceful. His lips curved upward. I was wondering what dream he had. I glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. The red digits said it was ten thirty in the morning.

'Edward.' I whispered.

'Mmmm…' he stirred a little, which I found it was cute.

'Edward, it's already ten thirty in the morning. Get up.' I unlocked his hands at my waist and headed to the bathroom.

I saw my suit sat on the bathroom counter. There was a piece of paper on the clothes.

_Bella,_ it said, _I am sorry about last night. I will make it up for you later. Hope you enjoy Edward's company. Alice._

I sighed and steeped into the shower. I let the hot water ran thorough my body and my muscles relaxed immediately. I replayed the things happened last night. I wasn't sure how I felt about Edward. Yes, he was an arrogant jerk. But on the other hand, he was sweet and caring, not to mention how good looking he was.

**EPOV**

'Edward.' an angelic voice whispered. I knew it was Bella's voice. I smiled.

'Mmmm…' I didn't get enough sleep last night, thanked to Bella's nightmare and the return of her roommates. I still wanted to sleep some more.

'Edward, it's already ten thirty in the morning. Get up.' Bella unlocked my hands at her waist and got off the bed. I turned around and the red digits on the clock on the nightstand said it was ten thirty now. _Shit, I had to be at the department in half an hour._ I quickly got up and headed out. before I left Bella's apartment, I found a piece of paper and wrote her a note. I quietly shut the door and went back to my apartment.

As I went into the apartment, I saw Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the sofa and watching ESPN. They were so absorbed into the game that they didn't even notice me. I tiptoed to my room. I picked out my outfit and headed to the bathroom and had a quick shower. I left for the department as fast as I could. I ran to my Volvo and drove slightly above the speed limit. I wasn't good at obeying speed laws, even I was a cop.

I stepped into my office right on time. Everyone was working silently. I walked to Green.

'Hey Green. Are there any cases coming in?'

'No boss. It seems it's a quiet day today. But Walkers wants you to give his all the paperwork you own him before you go on your vacation. He said, I quote, 'he better finish all the paperwork before he leaves, or I will have his ass back and glue him on the chair.'' I groaned. I had forgotten I still had tones of paperwork to do. So I sighed heavily and started finishing my paperwork.

**BPOV**

I heard Edward left the apartment when I was in the bathroom. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw the digital clock on my nightstand. I said it was ten forty-five. _Shit, I got to be in the office in less than fifteen minutes, or boss will have my ass. _So I quickened my pace.

I got into my office on ten fifty-nine. _Thank god and thanks to the maniac cabbie driver, I made to my office in less than fifteen minutes and Mr. Banner isn't here yet._ I settled down at my desk. I knew I had tons to do.

'Hey, George. Is there any case coming in?' I asked one of my teammates, George Sands.

'Nope, it seems it is a quiet day today.' I smiled at his words. That meant I could have my vacation without and delay. I buried myself into the paperwork.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was interrupted by my cell. It said it was Alice calling.

'Hey, Alice. Are you excited about the vacation?' I smiled, but she didn't answer me right away. I knew something was wrong.

'Hey, Bella. Look, I know we had plans to stick with, but it has to be delayed.'

'Why, Alice? What happened?'

'My boss offers me a job.' I could hear the guilt behind her voice.

'Alice, I thought you told your boss you are not going to take any jobs this week.' Alice was fashion designer. Out last 'vacation' was ruined by a sudden job offer. She said it was a great opportunity, so I didn't complain and spend my vacation at home with Rose, having Friends marathon.

'Well, Bella. I couldn't help there is a job offered to me. Bella, please. This time, I was asked specifically to finish the designs. I am really hoped that you can understand.'

I sighed. 'It seems that I don't' have a choice, but to delay our plan. You go and do your job.' I said with a harsher voice than necessary.

'I am so sorry Bella. I promise it wouldn't happen next time.'

'You made the same promise last time, Al.' I replied coldly and snapped the phone shut without waiting for her answer. At least I still had Rose. I didn't feel like I would work for any longer, so I decided to go to the café nearby.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Here you go, a cup of plain black.' Leah said with a cheerful voice.

'Thanks, Leah.' I whispered.

'Bella, what happened? You seem upset.' Leah sat on the chair across me.

'It's just disappointed in someone. I did a very hard work to gain me this week off, but my best friend ruin it with her job. It wasn't the first time she did this. she promised me that it won't happen again. But she didn't keep it.'

'That's why you are upset?' I nodded. I couldn't speak anymore. 'Bella, don't be upset. She didn't want it either.'

'Thanks very much, Leah. I think you should get back to work. I am sorry I kept you too long.'

'It is okay, Bella.' then, she headed back to the counter. I took a small sip of my coffee. I tried to calm myself down. After being as a negotiator, I was able to control my emotion in a very short. I was no longer very emotional. I found coffee was one of the most effective ways, thought I had very low tolerance to caffeine. Leah was right. I was just put my anger on Alice for something she couldn't control. It was her dream to become a famous fashion designer. So I guessed this was a big step to her dream. I felt bad that I shouted at her like that. I reached to my pocket for my cell, but my cell wasn't there. I panicked. Where did I put it? Did I lose it on the way here?

'Hey, Bella. are you looking for something?'

I looked up. It was Edward. 'Hey, Edward. I was looking for my cell. I couldn't find it. I am not sure if I left it in the office or if I lost it.' My voice was full of panic. I still looking around my seat, hoping it appeared somewhere in the café. Edward put a hand on my shoulder and knelt in front of me.

'Bella, calm down. As you have said before, you could've left it in your office…'

'Bella.' Another voice called out. It was George.

'George, what are you doing here?'

'You left you cell in the office. Someone called you. It seems it is quite urgent. I saw you left the office in haste and you looked upset, so I guess you went here. Here's your cell.' He took my cell out of his pocket and handed it to me.

'Thanks, George. Would you like a coffee? It's my treat, to thank you for helping me.'

'Nah. Maybe next time. Thanks, anyway.' Then he walked out of the café. I looked at my cell and there were a dozen of missed call from Rose and a message.

'_Hi, Bella. It's me, Rose. Listen, I couldn't stick with our plan. I am sorry. I got a very great job in LA. It was a great chance. I have to take it. I am so sorry Bella. I will make it up for you. Hope you will have fun with Alice. I will talk to you later. I am so sorry._' Apparently, Rose still didn't know about Alice's great job opportunity. I felt anger again. I knew they couldn't control it, but I couldn't help myself. I felt my tears rolled down my cheek. Edward reached over and cupped my face. He wiped off the tears with his thumb.

'What happened, Bella?' he asked softly.

'My friends, we were supposed to go to Miami. But now, they all have works to do.' My voice broke. He gently pulled me closer to him. I let my tears soaked his shirt.

'Bella, I am wondering if you want to spend your vacation with me, if you like.' Edward whispered into my ear.

* * *

**Would Bella say yes to Edward? Review, so that you would know that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I won't update as fast as before. I will be quite busy these days. Sorry.**

**Here is Chapter 11. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

'Bella, I am wondering if you want to spend your vacation with me, if you like.' I whispered into her ear. I didn't know why I invite her. Emmett called off the plan before I came out. He said one of his friends asked him to go to LA with her. I knew it was Rosalie.

'Why would you invite me, Edward? I thought you are going to spend your vacation with your family.'

'Not any more. Well, not with my brother. I think I will stick with the plan and pay a visit to my parents.'

'I don't want to interrupt your precious time with your family.' She could be so stubborn sometime.

'No, it won't be a problem. I want you to come with me anyway.' I smiled to her, trying to assure her.

'Okay. So where do your parents live?'

'In a small town named Forks in Washington.' She fliched at my words. What happened to her? Why would she flinch at Forks? _Wait, she have never told me where she came from. Could she come from Forks? That's one thing I needed to find out._ I looked at her with hope, hoping that she wouldn't refuse to go with me after knowing where I was heading.

'But I don't have a plane ticket.' I was relief, but I didn't show.

'Don't worry about it. You can have my brother's ticket. Pack your things. I will pick you up 7 in the morning the day after tomorrow.' I got up and smiled to her. Her face and her big brown eyes no longer showed any sadness. I left the café and headed to the department with happiness.

**BPOV**

'In a small town named Forks in Washington.' I flinched. Forks, the source of my bad memory of my childhood. I looked back at Edward and his face didn't show any expression other than hope. Apparently, he didn't catch my little movement.

'But I don't have a plane ticket.'

'Don't worry about it. You can have my brother's ticket. Pack your things. I will pick you up at 7 in the morning the day after tomorrow.' I couldn't believe that Edward just invited me to go on vacation with him, and the most unbelievable thing was I didn't say no to him. I knew he was going to Forks, a place I promised myself I would never set another step in, but I broke it myself. He got up and smiled to me. I looked up at him and lost in his beautiful green eyes again. I couldn't say a word. He then left in the café. I was frozen. I realized I wasn't breathing. _Breathe, Bella, breathe. _I took another sip of coffee. My hands were trembling. I didn't know why. _Why the hell on earth Edward would invite me to visit his parents? I am just his colleague. Nothing more._ But another voice in my head said otherwise. _Maybe you didn't want that. You want him to be someone more than just a colleague. Maybe Edward didn't want you to be a colleague to him._ I shook my head to clear my mind. I couldn't stand any longer. I thought about calling sick leave for the rest of the day. But the thought of Alice and Rose could be at home had stopped me. I wasn't ready to see them yet. I was still angry at them. We made the plan together. I thought they meant every word they said. _No one could allow work to come to the middle of our plan._ That's Alice's words. She did this once before. She apologized a thousand times. She even swore she wouldn't take any jobs when we go on vacation. I decided to stay in until it's time to go home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Hey, Bella.' Angela called out. I looked around and saw a bunch of flowers was on the counter.

'Hey, Angela. Flowers from Ben again?' I smiled to her.

'No. They are actually yours.'

'What? From whom?' I examined the flowers, while Angela handed me a large brown envelope. It was quite thick. I poured the stuff in the envelope out. A stake of photos spread over the counter. I picked up the photos. They were the photos of me, surveillance photos to be exact. They were taken everywhere, outside my apartment building, even the night I had a date with Edward. I shivered when I saw a big red cross was drawn on Edward's face. I felt like I couldn't breathe. And the next thing I knew was I passed out.

**EPOV**

After I parted Bella, I went back to my office. But I couldn't concentrate on work. I couldn't forget about Bella. It felt right when I held her on the other night. Her body fit into mine perfectly. It seemed that we were meant to be together. Her every movement, her every words would catch my attention. I felt electricity surged through me whenever I touched her. I had never felt the same thing when I met Lauren. I couldn't tear myself from her big brown eyes once my eyes was met by hers. I didn't know why I had these feelings to her. _Maybe you are in love with her._ A small voice in my head said. Was I falling for Bella? I didn't know, but I would find it out.

I was interrupted by the noise in the lobby. I ran out and saw a crowd at the front desk. I squeezed through the crowd and saw Bella was lying of the floor, unconscious.

'Bella…' I patted her cheek, hoped that she would wake up. 'Did anyone call the paramedics?' I called out and looked around.

'The paramedics are on their way.' Angela said. I positioned her so that her brain could receive more blood.

The paramedics arrived a few minutes later. 'We will take over, sir. Are you her family?' They asked while they took her vital sign and set the equipments.

'No, but I will ride with her.' Bella was on the stretcher. I followed the paramedics closely. I held Bella's hand tightly all the way to the hospital.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Are there anyone you need to notify, Det. Cullen?' The nurse at the front desk asked, with her most seductive voice, I assumed.

'No.' then I headed to the waiting room. The doctor needed to check Bella out; made sure she didn't have any fatal injuries. I pulled out my phone and called Jasper.

'Hey, Jasper. Can you call Alice or Rosalie for me, please? Bella is in hospital.'

'What happened?' Jasper asked.

'The doctor said it is nothing serious. I guess she was shock. Just get them over. I think Bella needs them.' I hung up without waiting for Jasper's response. I paced to and fro in the waiting room. I was so worried.

'Det. Cullen? I am Dr. Steven Taylor.'

'Hey, Dr. Taylor. How's she?'

'Isabella is fine. CT scan and X-rays shows she didn't have any head injuries. She's awake now and asks for you. Please come with me and I will show you her room.'

I went into her room. She was staring at the ceiling on her back.

'Hey, Bella. How do you feel?' I asked with a smile, tried to lighten the atmosphere.

'I guess fine. Did you tell Alice and Rose?'

'I called Jasper. I think he would tell them. What happened?' I wanted to know what happened to her. I knew there was something to do with the photos scattered around her when she was unconscious. I let Andrew collected them and asked him to bring them to the hospital. But she didn't answer me. 'Bella, there is something wrong. I can tell. Please tell me what happened.' I begged her. Her face was full of sadness and fear. Why would she fear? What was she scared from?

'I was being followed. I don't know who he or she is. I don't know why he does this. All I know is that he wants you to be dead.' She whispered the last sentence. I placed a photo in front of her. It was the one with a big red cross on me.

'Is it this one?' I asked gently. I could see her face changed from sadness and fear to pure fear. 'Bella, it's okay. I am here to protect you. You will be fine.' I tried to assure her, but she didn't look like convinced.

'Edward, you are the target. You saw it on the picture.' She gestured the picture in front of her. 'You are in danger, didn't that bother you?' she asked in disbelieve.

'No…'

'BELLA!' Both Alice and Rosalie rushed in and ran to the bedside. 'Are you okay? Did you get hurt?' they asked at the same time.

'Guys, I am alright. Everything is fine. So you guys need to work?' Bella tried to change the subject.

'Yes. I am sorry Bella.'

'Alice, I am sorry. I shouldn't have cut you off like that. I know that you can't control that. I am sorry Alice.' Bella looked guilty when she apologized to Alice.

'So you are alone?' Rose asked.

'No, Edward invited me to spend my week off with him.' Both of them turned to me.

'Edward, can we have a word with you, privately?' Rosalie asked calmly. But I knew she wasn't calm at all. I followed them out, and gave an assurance smile to Bella before I left the room.

'Edward, let's get this straight. I thought you hate Bella, and Bella practically hates you. Why the hell on earth you asked her to spend the week off with you?' Rosalie asked sternly. Alice showed suprised. Apparently, Bella didn't tell Alice about me, but she definitely told Rosalie.

I looked at them. 'I saw her in the café, looking very upset. She told me later that day that you two have to go to work and you guys couldn't stick with the plan. Just before that, my brother called off our plan. So I ask Bella if she want to spend the week off with me or not.'

'Edward, Bella already lost both her father and mother. If you break her heart, I will personally send you to hell. You have my words.' Alice said. When Bella lost her parents? She never told me about that. Did her nightmare have anythingn to do with this?

'I won't break her heart. You have my words.' I said sincerely. Alice and Rosalie seemed accepted.

'Edward, tell her we need to go to work now and we are sorry.' I nodded and went back in the room.

'Hey. Alice and Rosalie need to go to work. And they said sorry.' I closed the door behind me.

'Okay. Hey, Edward. Can I leave now? I don't want to stay here anymore.' Bella begged. She didn't look comfortable.

'Are you sure Bella? I mean, you passed out and I think you hit your head.' I tried to convince her to stay in the hospital.

'No. I will be fine. I still have things to pack, right?' she tried to lighten the atmosphere. I couldn't help but chuckled.

'Alright. I will get a doctor.' I left the room again.

* * *

**Review, please. I will update the story ASAP.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, I am sorry about the delay. I tried my best to update as soon as I couldPlease, review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

After five minutes, Edward came back with Dr. Taylor.

'Isabella…' Dr. Taylor started.

'It's Bella.' Edward and I said at the same time.

'Okay, Bella. I've heard that you want to be discharged. Are you sure about that?' he looked down at the clip board.

'Yes. I am totally fine. I don't have memory loss, or feeling nauseous. I'm completely fine.' I laughed nervously.

'Okay. So will there be anyone with you 24/7?' he looked back up at me. Alice and Rose needed to work. There was no one with me 24/7. I was about to say 'no', when I heard Edward spoke up.

'I will be with her 24/7 for the next two days.'

I looked at Edward with my jaw dropped. Why would Edward offer to stay with me? Dr. Taylor looked back down to the clip board and jotted something down.

'Okay. Bella, you can go and get change. Det. Cullen, please come with me and finish some paperwork.' Edward nodded and followed the doctor out.

I changed back into my suit, since Alice and Rose didn't bring me any clothes.

**EPOV**

After finishing the paperwork with Dr. Taylor, I called in for sick leave. I didn't want to go back to the office. I just wanted to stay with Bella. I replayed what happened in Bella's room in my head. I didn't understand why I offered to stay with her. I really wanted to know what happened to me. I waited for Bella at the benches outside. I buried my face in my hands.

'Hey. I am ready to go.' A musical voice rang beside me. I stood up and smiled to Bella. I led her to my Volvo (thanks to Andrew who drove my car to the hospital after I took the ambulance) and drove her home.

Either of us said a word in the whole ride. I didn't know how Bella felt about I stayed with her. I stole glances of her and tried to figure something out, but I couldn't.

I pulled over the parking lot at the apartment building, but either of us moved.

'Edward…' 'Bella…' both of us started at the same time. Though we didn't burst out laughing, but we couldn't help ourselves but chuckled.

'You go first.' I said.

'Well, Edward. I really don't want to ruin your vacation. You don't have to stay with me…'

I cut her off. 'Did you forget that the doctor said you have to be with someone 24/7? I am the only one who can stay with you.'

'I thought you need to go to work tomorrow.' She kept coming up with reasons to make me not to stay with her.

'I called in and took a day off tomorrow, so I can stay with you.' Bella didn't argue back for a while before she spoke up.

'Are we going to stick with the plan?' she asked quietly. I wanted her to stay in Chicago, but I knew it would mean a lot to her if we stick to the plan.

'Of course. Now, if we want to get to the airport on time tomorrow, we need to start packing right now.'

**BPOV**

I was now packing all my clothes into my suitcase.

_**Flashback**_

_'Are we going to stick with the plan?' I asked quietly. I really hoped that Edward would stick to the plan._

_'Of course. Now, if we want to get to the airport on time tomorrow, we need to start packing right now.' He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Instead, they showed concerns and worries. But I shook them off. I almost screamed when he said 'of course'._

_**Flashback ends**_

When I knew that Edward would stick to his plan, I was delighted. Well, that was understatement; I thought I was the happiest person in the world.

I went in the bathroom to get all my toiletries, but I found some very sexy nightwear. At first, I thought they were Alice's, but I found a memo stuck on the mirror. It was from Alice.

_Bella,_

_Again, I am sorry I have to work. To make up for you, I get those night wears for you. I have feelings that you would need them later._ (I blushed when I read the words)_ Don't ever try to hide them from me. I would know that if you take them with you or not. Have a good time with Edward._

_Alice_

Little evil Alice. When she said she had feelings that I would need them, my stomach turned a little. I could never argue with her when she had those 'feelings'. They were usually right.

A quick knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I quickly stuffed the nightwear into the bottom of my suitcase, so that whoever knocked couldn't see them.

'Coming.' I called out. I ran to the door when I finished. I opened the door and found Edward standing there with a crock smile on his face. His suitcase was behind him.

'Hi, Bella. Since we are heading to the airport so early tomorrow, I was wondering can I crash your place tonight.'

'Of course. Come on in. Alice and Rose won't be home tonight.' I stepped aside and let Edward in. 'Wait, did you say tomorrow? I thought it is the day after tomorrow.'

I turned around and saw Edward had already made himself comfortable on the couch. 'It was, but I called the airline company and changed the date and lucky for us, there are some vacant seats on the flight. So it's tomorrow.'

'Edward, are you sure your parents don't mind I come along?'

'Yes, they don't mind. Don't worry. You will love them and they will love you.' I nodded. I glanced at the clock on the wall and I was surprised that it was already dinner time.

'Edward, what would you like to eat? I am cooking dinner.' I got up and asked him.

'You know what, Bella? I will cook tonight. Just tell me where you put all your things.'

When I was about to tell him, he already started his little discovery of my kitchen. Whenever I wanted to help, Edward would literally kick me out of the kitchen, saying that 'I am the chef tonight, so I am the only one who is allowed to be in the kitchen'. Finally, after an hour of fighting, screaming, laughing and giggling, our dinner was set. Everything looked mouthwatering.

'Edward, I didn't know you can cook.'

'Thank you.' he whispered. I couldn't believe that he blushed! 'My mother thought that a perfect gentleman has to know how to cook a nice meal.'

'Thank you for the perfect dinner, Mr. Cullen.'

'It's my pleasure, Miss Swan.' The rest of the dinner went well. We talked a lot. Edward had brought a bottle of wine and we opened it. With the alcohol in my system, I felt fuzzy and wanted to tell everything, but I restrained myself not to tell Edward about my father. I wasn't ready to let him know that yet.

Finally, I drifted to sleep at the dining table.

**EPOV**

Bella had fallen asleep on the dining table. I picked her up and took her to her bedroom. I tucked her in bed and quietly got out of her room.

I cleaned up the dining table and got myself ready to sleep. I would take the couch tonight. When everything was set, I lay on the couch and drifted off sleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was woken up by Bella's scream. I got up and ran to her room. She was sitting on her bed, sobbing. Her clothes were soaked with her sweat. I held her to my chest tightly. It made me heart broke seeing her like this.

'Bella, what happened?' I asked quietly.

'I had a nightmare.' Her voice broke. My heart ached when she sobbed.

'It is okay, Bella. I am here. You will be safe.' I held her to my chest, until her breathes even out. I gently lay her on her bed again. I drifted to sleep again.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay again. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is Chapter 13. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all your reviews. They really helped me with my story.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I was woken up by the coldness at my back, again. I smiled. I knew it was Edward, lying with me. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and it said it was six in the morning. There was an hour left. I rolled myself and faced Edward.

'Edward.' I whispered into his ear. 'Edward, it's six in the morning.'

He opened his eyes and smiled. 'Morning.'

I smiled at him. 'Morning.' I got up and headed to my closet. I found myself a nice outfit and headed to the bathroom.

**EPOV**

'Edward.' Someone whispered into my ear. I knew it was Bella. 'Edward, it's six in the morning.' _What, six in the morning? There is less than an hour for us to get ready._ My eyes snapped opened. I turned to Bella and smiled to her.

'Morning.' She smiled back to me too. felt warm from the inside out. That's why I liked her smiles, it made me felt warm inside.

'Morning.' Then she got up and headed to get ready.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We left Bella's apartment seven sharp. I drove my Volvo to the airport.

'Edward, are you sure is okay with your parents?' Bella asked again, sounding worry.

I chuckled. 'Bella, you have asked me this question like, ten times. Again, they are okay with you. They can't wait to see you.' I assured her again. I just didn't understand why she was so stubborn, and caring and thoughtful at the same time. Maybe that's the reason why I fell in love with her.

We arrived the airport at quarter to eight. I parked my car at the lot and got our luggage out of the trunk.

**BPOV**

We were waiting for the flight to Port Angeles. I knew it's the fastest way to Forks. I had never told Edward that I came from Forks. Even Rose. I didn't want to bring the bad memories up. Alice was the only one who knew about it. I didn't tell Edward this was because I didn't want to bar his from seeing his parents. I knew my face was pale, but I tried to pretend that I didn't get enough sleep last night. I hoped that could stop Edward asking question. I didn't want to lie to him, but at the same time, I didn't want to tell him everything about myself. I still didn't trust him.

I tried to get some sleep on the plane, but after an hour of turning my body in my seat, I gave up. I knew I couldn't sleep like this. Edward had put on his ear bugs and reading some magazine he bought at the airport. He seemed enjoy the magazine, so I didn't bother him. I looked out of the window. The clouds were floating around the plane. There was golden band around each cloud. I stared at nowhere. Suddenly, I saw a woman on the edge of the cloud. I moved forward to get a better look. The woman looked familiar. She was waving at me. I suddenly realized it was my mother.

'Mom… mom…' I called out. But she was getting further and further away from me. I moved forward more and tried to catch her.

_'Bella… Bella…' _someone grabbed my wrist and called out my name. _Who's that? _I groaned. _'Bella, wake up. Bella.' _I recognized that voice, it was Edward. I snapped open my eyes. The first thing I met was Edward's green eyes. Some of the crew was at his back, looking at me like I was a three-head monster.

'Bella, are you okay?' he asked softly. His hands were cupping my face.

'I am alright.' My voice was husky. He turned around and motioned the crew it's alright. The crew then walked away.

'What happened?' I asked.

'You were sleeping. Then, suddenly, you were shouting and calling for your mother. I tried to wake you up, but I couldn't. So the crew comes and sees what happened. Bella, are you okay? You didn't look good.' He sounded concerned.

'Yeah. I am fine. It's just plane sickness. I think it will go away when we reach Forks.' Edward just stared at me. I could see that he want to say something.

'If you still feel not so good, you have to tell me. I can ask Carlisle to check you out.'

'Carlisle?' I had heard the name before, but I couldn't recall where I had heard it.

'Yeah. He's my father.' I just nodded. Edward lifted the arm rest between our seats and positioned me so that I was leaning on his chest. He put his arms around my waist. I gradually drifted to sleep again. But this time, it was a dreamless sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Bella, wake up. We are at Port Angeles.' I opened my eyes and saw the passengers were at the isle, waiting to get off the plane. I sat up, combed my hair with my fingers and straightened my t-shirt.

After we claimed our entire luggage, Edward led me to the parking lot. There was a man and a woman waiting for us. The man was tall. He had blond hair, set in place with hair gel. The woman had a heart-shaped face and long curly caramel-color hair.

'Hey, mom.' Edward gave the woman a hug. Then he turned to the blond hair man. 'Hey, dad.' He greeted him coldly. They shook hands for a brief second. To me, they looked like two enemies forced to shake hands. Finally, the woman spoke up.

'Edward, dear. Who is this lovely young lady?'

'Bella, they are my adoptive parents. Mom, dad, this is Bella Swan. She's a colleague of mine in the department.'

'Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.' I shook hand with the man first. His eyes were no longer ice-cold. They were warm and welcoming now. I had a feeling that he knew me for long time. I knew it was weird. As long as I remembered, I didn't know any Carlisle Cullen.

'Nice to meet you, too. And please, call me Carlisle.'

'Carlisle.' I repeated with a smile.

'Bella, it's nice to meet you. I am Esme. It's okay to call me Esme.' She gave me a hug.

'Esme.'

'Come on, let's get home.' Home, I didn't know how long I didn't have this word come across my mind. I always said 'I am heading to my apartment'. I never said home. I had lost it when Charlie…

'Bella.' Edward whispered in my ears and dragged me back to the reality. Apparently, we arrived Edward's home, or mansion to be exact. I didn't recall how I got into Carlisle's car, or how long the journey did last.

I stepped out of the car, my eyes still glued to Edward's house. It's so amazing. Edward led me to the house. The house was so spacious. The walls were replaced by glass.

'Wow.' I couldn't help but exclaimed.

'Esme designed the house on her own.' Edward said.

'Esme, this is amazing.'

'Thank you. Come on, I will take you to your room.' She gestured me to go upstairs with her. I followed.

'Bella, your room is on the second floor, next to Edward's room. The bathroom would be at the end of the hall.'

'Thanks, Esme.' I smiled to her as I stepped into the room. The room was very large. It's twice the size of my bedroom back to Chicago. I turned around and Esme was standing at the door way.

'Bella, do you mind telling me where you come from?' she asked softly.

* * *

**So, did Esme recognized Bella? Review, please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, here is Chapter 14. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

'Bella, do you mind telling me where you come from?' Esme asked softly. I saw uncertainty from her eyes.

'I came from Forks. I am the daughter of Chief Charlie Swan.' I whispered. She was shocked. That part of memory was unlocked when Edward introduced me to Esme and Carlisle. Things happened that night started playing in my head.

_**Flashback**_

_I left the birthday party of a friend of mine. I was never a big fan of any parties. I drove home slowly so that I didn't have to face my father in a short time. I hoped that moment would never come._

_I pulled at the driveway outside my home. There was no light in the house. It was a good thing._

_'Dad… Charlie…' I called out as I unlocked the door, but no one answered. Charlie could be too drunk to notice me or he wasn't home yet. I tiptoed into the house. Then, I noticed there was someone sitting in the living room. I walked up. Charlie was sitting on the couch, his weapon in his hand._

_'Charlie, put that down please. You are the only family I have got.' He raised the gun to his head. I held out my hand to stop him. 'Don't, Charlie. Please.' I started begging him. I couldn't afford losing another family. Charlie slowly lowered his gun. I inched towards him. 'Give it to me.' Suddenly, he raised the gun to his temple and pulled the triggered. 'NOOOOO…' I screamed. I fell onto my knees, sobbing. I was numb._

_'Isabella…Isabella…' someone patted on my face. I refocused on the face in front of me. It was Kyle Johnson, the deputy chief of the police. He knew what happened to me. He helped me to get up and got some paramedics to check on me, made sure I was alright._

_The paramedics walked me to the ambulance and then drove me to the hospital. The paramedics tried to talk to me, tried to make me open up, but I didn't. They took me to Forks General Hospital and sent me to the ER. There were doctors and nurses waiting. They wheeled me into a private room and started to change my clothes and take everything they need to test._

_'Hi, Isabella. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I will be your doctor.' I nodded without looking at the doctor. I didn't pay much attention to anything more. Both my parents left me here alone. He left when he didn't get my respond._

_**End of flashback**_

'Dr. Carlisle Cullen….' I whispered.

'Bella?' Esme asked. She looked at me with worry.

I looked back at her and smiled. 'I am fine. Thank you for letting me to stay in this room. I really like it.'

Esme's worries seemed gone. Smile crept on her face. 'I am glad you like this room. I designed the house myself. Come on, we are going to have lunch at the garden.' She then led me out of the room.

Edward and Carlisle were in the living, each of them occupied on couch. Edward was reading a book and Carlisle was reading a magazine. I knew they were trying to avoid talking to each other. Edward had once told me that his father was really disappointed that he chose to be a detective, but he didn't tell me more. I made a mental note to ask him about it. I didn't want to see them like this. Esme got Carlisle to help her with the lunch and kicked me and Edward out of the kitchen, so Edward took me to the tour of the house.

'So here is the second floor, where all the bedrooms are.' We walked down the hallway and stopped at the room at the end of the hallway. The door seemed locked for a very long time. I looked at Edward, confused. He took a key out of his jeans pocket and unlocked the door.

Inside the room, all the furniture was covered with a white cloth. There was a thin layer of dust on the floor. There were bookshelves at every wall. Then, I grasped. I recognized one piece of furniture. It was a grand piano.

'A grand piano?' I asked Edward.

'Yes. It is a grand piano. It has been moved here since Carlisle didn't allow me to play the piano.'

'Edward, can I ask you something?' he nodded. 'What happened with you and your father?' I asked him carefully. I was afraid that this would provoke him. He stayed silence for a while before he spoke.

'You notice?' he asked calmly. I knew it's nowhere near calm deep inside him. I stared right into his eyes and he stared back to me. From his eyes, he was struggling with telling me the truth or not.

'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.' I said softly.

'I betrayed Carlisle once.' He stated. I turned my head a little, gave him a question look. 'I have told you that Carlisle wanted me to follow his footsteps before. I understated that. He was more like order me to do so. He even got me an offer at Harvard medical school before I graduated from high school. I didn't like that. I always wanted to be a musician. I could only play the piano whenever Carlisle was not in the house. Before I graduated from high school, I applied for Juilliard and I got an offer. Both the place in the school and full scholarship. Esme knew about it but she didn't tell Carlisle. She thought that I should be in pursuit of my dream rather than letting someone designed who I would be. I sneaked to New York after I reported to the Harvard. When Carlisle found out, he was furious, but he couldn't say anything about me going to Juilliard since I got the full scholarship. Since then, Carlisle and I didn't say a thing to each other. Emmett and Esme really want to help us to break the ice, but it never work. I know I betrayed him. He will never forgive me about that. I will never forgive me about that too.' I walked to him and hugged him tightly. I buried my face in his chest. 'Hey, Bella. Can I ask you one thing?' Edward asked softly.

**EPOV**

'Hey, Bella. Can I ask you one thing?' I asked her. When I introduced Bella to Esme and Carlisle, they seemed to know each other already. I didn't go back to Forks since I enrolled in Juilliard. Every year Emmett would beg me to go back to Forks with him. I always found different kinds of excuses to reject him, so that I didn't have to face Carlisle. But last year, I could no longer stand Emmett begging me, so I went back to Forks with him. I didn't know what's going on with Esme and Carlisle since I was gone.

'What do you want to know, Edward?' Bella asked, still buried her face in my chest.

'Did you know my parents before I met you?' I asked carefully. I knew Bella never brought her past up herself. She never told me about her past. I knew something happened with her father, but I didn't know what happened.

'Yes. I knew them before I moved to Chicago.' I didn't say anything. She would continue if she was ready to tell me what happened. I didn't want to push her. After all, I had done something that I lost her trust. 'I have told you that my father hit me after drunk, right?' I felt anger surged through my chest. The thought of someone hurting Bella made me feeling angry. When she first told me about being hit by her father, I also had the same feeling. 'Well, this didn't last long. My mother died in a car crash when I was in junior. That's when he started to hit me. Charlie killed himself when I was in senior, right before I graduated. Carlisle was my doctor when I was in the hospital. On the day I was released, Esme came to me. She said she wanted to help me. I already lost my family. I already felt numb to everything. I was zombie at that time. But Esme helped me a lot. She helped me dealt with the legal issue regarding Charlie's money and my future. She's the one who helped me got my life back on track. Then I decided to go to Chicago and started a new life. That's where I met Alice and Rosalie. And you know the rest.' She sighed heavily. I felt my T-shirt was wet at the chest. My hand held her face from my chest. I stared tight into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears. I bent down and kissed her tears, and finally, I kissed her on her lips.

* * *

**Ahhhh... Finally. What do you think? Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone. I know I took so long to finish this chaper, so I am sorry. This is the Chapter 15. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I was frozen. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't move. I didn't know what to do. Edward kept kissing my unresponsive lips. After a few seconds, Edward put away and looked at me with concerns. I looked back at him. _What are you waiting for, Bella? He is right in front of you. You know very well that you like him, a lot. Go ahead._

'Be…' Edward started, but he was cut off by me crashing my lips to his. We kissed passionately. He put his hands around me and pulled me closer. I heard someone cleared their throat when we deepened our kiss. I pulled away immediately. I turned around and found Esme at the doorway. I blushed at the fact that I just made out with her son right in front of her.

'Sorry to interrupt. Lunch is ready.' She said and winked at me. That made me blushed deeply.

'Alright. Thanks, mom.' Edward smiled to Esme and waved his hand to dismiss her. She left us in the room with a smirk. We looked at each other and laughed. He offered his hand and said, 'Come on, let's go.' I nodded and took his hand.

We reached to the garden and Esme and Carlisle were already sat. We quickly sat down and started the lunch. Everything went fine, except Edward still wouldn't talk to Carlisle.

When we finished our lunch, Esme stood up and started cleaning up the table. I also stood up and wanted to help Esme, but she insisted on not making me clean up. She made Edward did the clean instead. Both of them took all the dishes into the house and leaving me and Carlisle in the garden.

'So, Bella. I heard that you were from Forks?' he asked.

'I do. You were the doctor in the hospital that night.' I said. I knew he knew which night I was talking about.

'I am. I am glad that you end up well, as a detective in the department.'

I forced a smile. 'Yeah.'

'So you and Edward are dating?' Carlisle asked. I blushed at his question. Were we really dating? I got to ask myself.

'No. We are just colleagues.'

'He really cares about you, Bella.' I nodded at his comment.

I was struggling with whether I should ask him about what happened between him and Edward or not.

'I know you are struggling with whether you should ask me about what happened between me and Edward or not.' Carlisle said suddenly. I looked up and he was staring at me.

'Yes, but it is okay if you don't want to tell me. I know I am not in any position to say anything about this.'

'No, it's okay. You heard the story from Edward's side, I assumed.' I nodded. 'I believe he won't exaggerate the story. All I want to say are we hurt each other very deeply. I know I shouldn't force him to follow my footsteps. I should've listened to him.' I heard agony in Carlisle's voice. I reached over and took Carlisle's hand.

'Don't blame yourself, Dr. Cullen. Edward regrets what he did. He knew he hurt you so much. He really wants to talk to you again. Go and talk to him, he will forgive you.' He looked at me with doubts. 'Trust me. I was trained to read people.' I smiled to him. He nodded.

'Thanks, Bella.' We then got up and headed back to the house. I excused myself and got out of the house. Carlisle was so generous that he leaned me his black Mercedes and I drove around this little town which I was once so familiar with. I went to the grocery I used to go and the high school I used to attend.

As I drove, I felt someone was following me. So I stepped on the gas harder when I reached the highway. I adjusted the rearview mirror and saw a black Ford was following me. I got a glance of the license plate and got the license number. The car suddenly turned left and nowhere to be seen. I rushed back to Edward's home.

I was still panting when I stepped in the living room. That's when I saw Edward and Carlisle hugged. I smiled to myself. Then, they pulled away from each other and turned to me. Edward's smile faded at the moment he saw me.

'Bella, are you okay? You looked pale.'

**EPOV**

After Bella excused us and got out of the house, me, Carlisle and Esme sat in silence. I knew Bella already talked with Carlisle. I knew she wanted us to break the ice. She gave me this chance to do so. I knew very well if I lost this chance, I might never get the second chance. But still, I wasn't brave enough to talk to Carlisle. I excused myself and I headed to my room. I paced back and forth in my room. I tried to come up with something to start the conversation with Carlisle.

After almost 40 minutes, I went back downstairs. Carlisle and Esme were still in their original seats. I sat back on the couch and we all fell in silence for another 15 minutes. I finally man up and started talking.

'Dad.' I said softly. This was the first time I called Carlisle dad. He looked up, confused. 'Can we talk?' I asked. I heard Esme breath with relieve.

'Of course, son.' Son. The term sounded so strange to me. Carlisle never called me son since I left for Juilliard.

'Dad. About that…'

'It's alright, son. I already forgive you. I know I should've listened to you.' I knew Carlisle was on the verge of breaking down.

'No, dad. I should've told you earlier. I shouldn't go to the audition without letting you know. I shouldn't betray you like that.' I couldn't help but sobbed. My voice was broken.

'Edward, don't cry. I already forgive you.' I didn't realize I was crying before Carlisle brought it up. 'But I didn't know how to tell you…'

'It's okay, dad.' We both got up and hugged each other. That's when I heard someone entered the living room. I knew it was Bella. I smiled brightly and turned around. My smile faded when I saw her face. She looked pale and still panting slightly.

'Bella, are you okay? You looked pale.' Carlisle and I approached her. Both of us helped her to sit down on the sofa. Carlisle had Esme got a cup of hot water for Bella. I kneeled in front of her, my hands resting on her knees. 'Bella, what happened?' I was so worried about her. She looked happy when she left the house an hour ago, and now she looked pale and scared. _What is she scared of? Could that have anything to do with her stalker?_ I didn't realize before, but Bella was trembling. 'Bella, are you cold?'

'No. Why?' she answered me as her grip on the cup tightened.

'You are shaking.' I took the glass from Bella and turned to Carlisle. 'Dad, I am going to take Bella to her room. She needs to lay down.' I helped her up and held her in bridal way and took her upstairs.

I laid her on the bed and tucked her in.

'Edward, can you stay with me?' Bella whispered.

'Bella, what's going on? What happened?' I asked but she didn't answer right away. She was still trembling.

'He's here.'

* * *

**Who's here? Take a guess. Review, please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. I replaced the Chapter 16 with the new one, 'cause I think that that would be too short and unfair to the one who waiting for my undates. So here is the new one. it's basically the same, but I extended the last bit. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

'He is here.' Bella whispered. I turned around slowly.

'Who's here, Bella?' Again, she stayed in silence and didn't answer me. I started to panic. 'Bella, please talk to me. You start to scare me. Bella, talk to me.'

'The stalker, he is here.' She tried to sit up and I rushed to her side to help her.

'Bella, what happened? Did that guy do anything to you? Did you get hurt? Did…' I shot a lot of question to Bella but she cut off me.

'Edward, I am fine. I didn't get hurt. And no, he didn't do anything to me,' I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. 'Yet.' She added calmly, as if that didn't bother her. Did she know that there was some crazy guy on loose and he/she was after her?

'Bella, how do you know he's here?'

'I went out after lunch and drove around for about an hour. When I was on the way back, I saw a black Ford following me. So rushed back and ran into the house.'

'That's why you were slightly panting when you entered the living room. Bella, from now on, you can't leave my eyesight…'

'No, Edward. You are the one in danger. Did you forget about the pictures that send to the department? Apparently, you are his target. He wants to get rid of you.' She started to raise her voice.

'Bella, he followed you at the highway. God knows what he would do any other things to you.' I raised my voice without realizing. I looked at Bella and saw tears were filling her eyes and threatened to spill. I immediately regrated what I had done to her. 'Bella, I am so sorry. I shouldn't shout at you like that. I am so sorry.' I pulled her to my chest and patted her hair. She started to calm. I suddenly remembered there was something I wanted to show Bella.

'Hey, Bella. Are you feeling better?' she nodded but didn't say anything. 'I want to show you a place. Do you think you are well enough to go?' I questioned. I didn't want her to pass out while we were out there.

'I am good, Edward. I am not that fragile.' She said as she tried to get off from the bed. But she stumbled a little when she reached the floor. I reached to her and steadied her. 'Thanks. But I am okay. So get out and let me get change.' She pushed me out of the room and shut the door.

**BPOV**

'I am good, Edward. I am not that fragile.' I said as I tried to get off from bed. When I reached the floor, I suddenly felt light-headed. I stumbled a little. Edward reached to me and steadied me. 'Thanks. But I am okay. So get out and let me get change.' I pushed him out of the room and shut the door. I leaned my forehead on the door, tried to calm myself. I came here with Edward and things happened here was not what I expected. I went to the closet and fished some of the comfortable clothes and got changed quickly.

When I opened the door, Edward was standing at the door.

'Come on, let's go.' He led me to his Volvo and opened the door for me.

'Thank you.' I muttered.

The whole drive was in silence. I didn't know what to say to break the silence. I recognized that we were heading to the forest.

'Edward, where are we going?'

'Somewhere I would like to show you.'

The drive was short. Edward motioned me to walk into the forest with him. I followed him. The walked last about 5 minutes. We stopped at some taller bushes. Edward walked to my back and covered my eyes with his hands. Then he gently guided me to walk through the bushes.

He dropped his hands after we passed through the bushes. In front of me was a beautiful meadow.

'Wow.' I gasped. 'It's beautiful, Edward.' I turned to him and he smiled.

'Whenever I had a big fight with Carlisle, I would come here and watch the stars. It's beautiful here at night, alone.'

'Edward, why are you showing me such a special place? I am nobody to you.'

'Bella, what are you talking about? You are not nobody to me' _What was he talking about? _'On the first day I met you, I knew you were different from the girls I used to date. When I talked to you, it seemed like we had known each other before, like we had known each other forever. Bella, I think… I think I am falling for you.' He then looked down as if he did something wrong. 'I guess you don't feel the same was I do.' Did I feel the same way as he did?_ No, I hate him. _The emotional Bella came out and shouted. But who was I kidding?

Edward turned and walked to the other end of the meadow. I reached out and stopped him. 'Edward, the reason why I hate you is that I could find an excuse to stay away from you. On the first day I met you, I was freaked out by the feelings I had to you. I made people think that I hate you, so that I could convince myself. I want to hide my true feelings, but the feeling become stronger and stronger since the Anderson case. Edward, I think I am falling for you too.' My voice broke when I said the last sentence. The next second, Edward crashed his lips to mine. I kissed him back passionately. Suddenly, my cell interrupted us.

'Hello, Alice. What can I do for you?' I said sweetly. But instead of the little pixie's happy voice, a panic voice went into my ear.

'Bella, help me, please.'

* * *

**What happened to Alice? Review.**

**A/N: I will be quite busy with my school work, since I was squeezing one year's work into 4 months. I won't have much time on this story. So it will take me forever to undate. But I promise, I will update regularly after this 4 month.**


End file.
